Ariana Gilbert - I've come home
by annalouise92
Summary: Ariana Gilbert left Mystic Falls after her parent's died. She couldn't handle the grief so she packed her stuff and left town. Now six months later, she returns home to all the chaos that is about to happen. What will happen when she gets involved? Was it the right decision to return home or should she just leave before it gets tough. (Starts season 2)
1. Prologue

**Ariana Gilbert left Mystic Falls after her parent's died. She left because she couldn't handle it. She left town to travel as she couldn't go back to where she was, a girl who just lost her parents and having people give you worrying looks. What happens after a year of travel when Ariana returns home? She is introduced into the supernatural world and a whole lot has changed? Will she fall for someone she shouldn't or will she just keep running when the going gets tough?**

* * *

I've returned after a six months of travelling. It was the only thing I could think of to get over my parents death. Of course I never will, but I needed some sort of way to recover. And now that I have, I have come home. I am always going to miss my parent's but it is now time for me to go back home and be with my family.

You are probably wondering who I am right? That's easy. I am Ariana Gilbert. I am 17 years old and will be going into my junior year at school, or half way through it, I might have to work harder than ever. I have a identical twin sister Elena, and we are best friends but leaving mystic falls has showed me that I can survive without my sister. I also have a younger brother Jeremy who's 16, apparently after I left it went down hill, but it's over with and time to move forward. Then there is Aunt Jenna, my mother's younger sister who is our legal guardian now, I used to talk to her about boy problems and everything else, but now I have to look at her as an adult, which is going to be weird.

Traveling for so long it got me to grow out of my quiet shell, and now I am a changed person. Instead of long brown hair that my sister Elena has, I died it blonde to show people that I am a different and changed person. I got a new wardrobe and a better attitude. So that is basically all about me that you need to know.

And now here I am standing infront of my house ready for the questions that are soon to be asked.

* * *

**This story starts from season 2 and onwards. I will not be doing all of the episodes but I will do most of them. The plot will follow the storyline from the show but will be different.**

**I do not own anything with the Vampire Diaries I only own my OC Ariana Gilbert and any other OCs made down the line.**

**Please tell me what you think when you read each chapter, who she should fall for etc, how long it should last.**

**Thanks **

**Anna**


	2. The Return

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to follow the setting and layout of the episode but I had to change it a bit. **

**Please let me know what you think or what you would like to see.**

**As I said in my prologue I wont be doing every episode only the good ones.**

**Thanks **

**Anna**

**PS please read/review/follow/favourite.**

* * *

I am standing outside my front lawn. This is it. Just walk up those concrete steps knock on the door. That's all you have to do Ariana. I think to myself. Before I can change my mind I do just that, walk up the path and up the steps. There are lights on in the house so someone is home. I knock on the door a couple times waiting for someone to open the door. I braise myself for the worst and I take a deep breath. I hear footsteps coming to the door and it opens slowly. Elena answers the door.

"Hi Elena." I say softly.

She looks at me wide eyed. "Ariana?" she asks confused and then she frowns. "What are you doing here?" she asks me.

"I'm coming home." I tell her.

"Now isn't the best time." She says.

"What do you, mean this is my house too, I can't enter my own house?" I ask her.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just mean some stuff has happened and I don't think it's wise." She says.

"Come on, I know your mad but can we just talk, if you don't want me to stay I wont but just let me explain myself." I ask her.

"Fine." She says and opens the door.

I walk inside to see two guys all wearing dark clothing. Staring at me wide eyed.

"Stefan, Damon this is my sister Ariana." Elena says.

"Hi." I say waving but they make no movement.

I go to sit in the lounge and take a seat "Why did you come back?" Elena asks.

"I had enough of traveling I need to get my life back on track now." I tell her.

She looks at me painfully "why did you leave?" she asks me.

"Elena I don't think we should do this with company." I say peeking at Damon and Stefan.

"Well they are here as we have stuff to organise, so they can stay." Elena says.

"Look I know your mad, but I had my reasons, I couldn't handle it, all the sorry looks and the where sorry for your loss, it was making me die inside, it was either, get up and get out and just go and be away for a while or I can crumble and turn to alcohol and drugs until it killed me." I tell her.

"We could have grieved together." Elena says.

"I know that, but I couldn't. I saw the looks on your faces and I just couldn't face it. So I was selfish and got out before it became to much, so I ran, but I have grieved and I have moved on and now I am back ready to finish my school years." I tell her.

"I really needed you." She says.

"And I am sorry about that, but you needed to learn that you can live without me. We aren't going to be together for ever Elena, one day you are going to leave home and have your own life, so I went out and did it early, but I missed you like fucking crazy, but I am back and I be dammed to not give up even if it takes a year for you to forgive me. But look at you, you have changed and so have I and we didn't need each other to do it." I tell her as I rise from my seat. "I understand that it's going to be tough on getting back to how we were, but when I went out there and lived I learnt that you can't just run and forget, I will always love mum and dad but I needed space and now that I am back I am ready to move on with my life." I tell her.

She nods but doesn't look at me "I will take that as you don't want to see me fine, so I'll just go stay somewhere else." I add and get up and go to the door.

"Wait." She says getting up "Stay." She says.

"You sure?" I ask her.

She nods. "You know where your room is, nothing's changed." She says.

I nod and take my stuff up stairs and go into my room.

* * *

The next morning I get up and yawn. I hear a knock at the door and it creeps open. "Come in." I say. Elena comes in "Hi." I say softly.

"You were right about what you said last night, we needed to do this on our own at our own pace. I am sorry for having a go at you, it's just when I saw you all these emotions were running through me." She explains.

"Hey, don't apoligise, I would do the same thing, and I am sorry to. Can we start over?" I ask her.

She smiles "yes I would like that." She says. "Listen, there are some things that have happened since you been gone, I just wanted to inform you to be careful when you are out, and to not invite strangers into the house." She says.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Well, just before you got home someone came into the house and attacked Uncle John." She says.

"Omg, is he okay?" I ask.

"He's in the hospital but will be fine." She responds. "Also, Caroline was in a car accident." She finally says.

"What?" I say screeching as I hear the words that my best friend was in an accident.

"She's fine, she's going to be fine." She tells me.

"Can I see her?" I ask her.

She nods "I think she would love that, as well as everyone else, but you should also know, that Mayor Lockwood died last night." Elena adds.

I sit down "what the hell is happening in this town?" I ask her.

She doesn't eye me "I don't know, I just want you to know okay, so be careful at night." She warns.

"I will Elena." I tell her.

* * *

At the hospital I walk into the doors and look for Caroline's room. I then notice two very familiar figures talking. A smile comes up on my face Bonnie Bennett and Matt Donavon. I walk up to them and hear their conversation.

"You've been here all night?" Bonnie asks.

"Yeah, with the sheriff." Matt responds.

"No one else?" Bonnie asks.

"Stefan's brother Damon stopped by late last night as well." Matt adds. I remember he was the guy in the kitchen with Elena and the other one, but I don't know which one.

I then get them to notice me "And how is Caroline?" I ask.

They both look towards me and it takes a minute for it to sink in "Ariana." Bonnie says shocked.

"Hi Bon." I say and she rushes over to me and hugs me.

"I missed you." She says.

I smile down at her "I missed you to Bonnie. Hi matt." I say smiling at him,

He smiles and hugs me "Hi Ari. When did you come back?"

"Late last night, and I woke up to hear the news, how is she?" I ask her.

"See for yourself." Matt says to Bonnie and I.

"You two go first I'm going to get her some flowers." I tell them and they both nod as I leave for the gift shop.

After buying some nice flowers I peer inside Caroline's hospital room and see Caroline hugging Bonnie.

"Jersey Shores on." Caroline says.

I chuckle and walk inside "only you would be in a hospital room and watch Jersey Shore." I comment and Caroline turns her attention to me.

"Hi Care bear." I say coming over to her.

"Ariana." She exclaims "when did you get back?" she asks me.

"Late last night and I heard about you I wanted to see how you were doing." I tell her and she smiles.

"I'm okay the doctor's say I'm healing really quick." She answers.

Then a male voice comes behind me "My turn." Matt says and kisses her.

I gasp and am in awe. "Oh, isn't he cute?" Caroline comments.

Bonnie begings to cry. "Why are you crying?" Caroline asks her.

"I'm just happy you're okay." Bonnie replies.

"Oh, I love you guys!" Caroline says getting us into a group hug.

"We love you." I tell her and we hug another again.

* * *

Giving Caroline and Matt some time Bonnie and I leave to get ready for the wake. We walk arm in arm. "I am so glad you are home." She says.

I hug her "me too, I needed to be away but now I am back I can move on." I tell her.

She smiles. "I heard about your Grams, I'm sorry Bon." I tell her.

I see her eyes tearing "If I had known I would of come, you were there for me and I'm sorry." I tell her.

"Hey don't apologise, I get it, you hurt and you didn't know what to do, I left for a while, not like a full year but still don't worry." She says.

"I'm glad to be home." I tell her and we leave the hospital.

Bonnie and I arrive at the wake and I see people I know from my grade. I look over and see Tyler.

"Hey Ty." I say walking up behind him.

"Ariana." He says shocked.

"I'm sorry for you loss." I tell him.

"Thanks, when did you get back?" he asks.

"Last night, and came home to all this, look I'm sorry again, I'm here if you need to talk." I tell him.

"Thanks and come on in." he says and Bonnie and I walk inside. I then notice Carol Lockwood and Sheriff having a heated conversation but Carol leaves as the guy from my house interrupts it and then starts talking to Sheriff Forbes.

"Hey Bonnie, who's that talking to Carolines mom, he was in my house last night." I tell.

"That's Damon." Bonnie says a little bitterly.

"Am I sensing a little hate?" I ask.

"He's just a bad guy, I would stay away." She says.

"So weird things have been happening?" I ask her.

"Yeah a lot of animal attacks and stuff, it's not the same." Bonnie says.

"I can tell." I say looking around. "I'm going to go find Jeremy, I haven't seen him yet." I tell her.

"I'll be outside." She informs me.

* * *

I eventually find Jeremy in the study of the Lockwood mansion with Tyler and they are drinking. Sneaky.

"Mind if I have some?" I ask busting their bonding moment.

"Ariana." Jeremy says shocked.

"I guess you didn't know she was in town." Tyler remarks.

"No he doesn't, I got in very late last night." I inform them. "Why didn't you say hi?" Jeremy asks.

"It was late, and I didn't want to wake you, and Elena said something about not waking you, but I am here now." I tell him.

He comes over and hugs me "I missed you." He states.

"Missed you too Jer." I tell him releasing him.

"What we drinking?" I ask.

They laugh "Still the same aren't you Gilbert." Tyler jokes.

"Yeah just a lot more fun." I add and he gives me the flask.

I taste it and it's bitter. "ooh whiskey, too strong." I say choking and they laugh.

"Well I will let you too continue your bonding session, I have people to see." I say turning around and walking out of the study and bumping into Mason. Tyler's uncle.

"Mason." I say greeting him.

"Well if it isn't Ariana Gilbert." He says and picks me up into a hug.

"How are you?" I ask him.

"I'm good. Considering the circumstances." He says.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about your brother." I tell him "I better go, but good seeing you." I tell him and wonder off.

* * *

I walk outside and see Elena and Damon having a conversation. It seems heated. Elena then walks away and Damon stays there. This is my chance to investigate.

"My sister mad at you too?" I ask him coming along side of him.

He looks towards me "nope just a little misunderstanding." He says.

"Didn't look like it from what I was seeing. I know my sister better then anybody and when she was talking to you, she was unhappy or upset, so what did you do?" I ask him.

"I don't need to talk to you about this." He says walking away. I stop him "Don't do that, walk away, I know from the best, running wont solve anything, I know you like her." I then say.

"Yeah, I am not doing this." He says and storms off. "Rude." I yell I then see Elena (Katherine) walk up to me.

"Hey Elena." I say.

She grins and I notice her hairs is curled. She never curls her hair a lot has changed. "What were you and Damon talking about?" she asks.

"You know, you were just talking to him." I state.

"Oh yeah, but I wasn't with you." She responds.

"But you know me Elena, whenever I talk to someone, if it's a guy, it's either about me or you, and I haven't been here so it was about you." I tell her.

"I got to find Stefan." Katherine says.

"So which one are you with, I really couldn't tell." I tell her.

"Stefan." She says. I turn around to grab some food and when I turn back Katherine is gone. What in the world.

I walk back inside and try and search for Bonnie. I then see Elena coming back from the backyard but she has changed she walks up to me.

"Hey when did you change?" I ask her.

"What?" she seems confused.

"I was just talking to you like ten five minutes ago, and you have curly hair." I inform her. She tenses "you must have been seeing things, listen I have to go, can you go home with Jeremy?" she asks me.

I nod and she walks off. What is with people here, something is definitely not right.

* * *

Before I go home that night I head to the hospital to check on Caroline. "Hey Care." I greet her.

"What are you doing here?" she asks me.

"I walked here, wanted to check on you." I tell her.

"Awe, come on sit down." She says scooching over.

"When you are out of here we are having a girl day okay." I tell her.

"I wouldn't miss it." She says. "So how was travelling?" she asked me.

"It was good." I say smiling.

"I know that grin, that's a I met someone grin." She says.

I look away "who's the lucky guy?" she asks.

"His name is Nik, I met him when I was in Chicago, I fell for him, but he had to leave so nothing really happened. But we had a great time together and I don't think I ever felt for someone like him before." I inform her.

"Why did he leave?" she asks me.

"I'm not sure can't really remember, but I know that we had a blast and that we will see each other again in the future." I add.

"Awe cute." She says and I giggle.

"yeah, we did a lot of stuff together." I inform her more.

"Like what?" she asks eagerly.

"We went out, he snuck me into bars, he's a little older." I tell her.

"What's he look like?" she asks.

"He's got blonde hair, tall, muscular strong, very powerful, rich, he got me anything I wanted." I tell her.

"Sounds like a real fairytale." She says.

I nod "I met my very own prince charming, but for some reason I feel like I'm missing something, but I am home now, single so you never know what will happen." I tell her.

"I'm happy for you." She says and I cuddle her.

* * *

I come home later that night to "where were you?" Elena asks as I climb up the stairs.

"With Caroline, just catching up, I waited for her to fall asleep before I left." I inform her.

"Oh." She says.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't call, my phone died." I tell her.

"it's okay, next time if your out call, I got worried." She says.

I nod "I will." And I head for my room.


	3. Brave New World

Tonight is the Mystic Falls High's carnival and Elena has forced me into helping set up as Caroline is still in the hospital. I don't want to do it, but if it means that I am getting in Elena's good books I will do it. I am setting up one of the stands when I see Bonnie and Elena having a conversation.

I make my way over once I set up the stall and over hear Bonnie saying "She looked just like you." Bonnie says.

"Hey." I say to the girls.

They both look at me and then smile "Hey, have you set up the stall?" Elena asks.

I nod "yes mam, all done. Who looks like you?" I ask Elena.

"No one you do of course." Elena responds. I don't by it but I let it go.

"So how does Caroline even set up all these events, I already am bored." I tell the girls they laugh.

"Well she obviously isnt human." Elena jokes and I laugh as Elena gets me to set up more stuff.

* * *

Later that night I arrive at the carnival in a pair of dark denim skinny jeans, knee high boots, a red shirt with my leather jacket. I walk around the carnival looking for someone I know. And I spot several of my friends. I look around and see Damon staring at me intently. I look away and when I look back he's gone.

I am walking through the halls trying to find Elena or Bonnie and I find Elena and Stefan having a moment.

I smile at the moment. She looks happy. I walk towards them. "Hey Elena, Stefan." I greet them. They look up at me and smile.

"Hey, did you just get here, you look great." Elena coments.

I do a twirl "I try." And they both laugh. I then turn to Stefan "We didn't properly introduce ourselves the first night I came home, I'm Ariana." I say to Stefan shaking his hand.

"Yeah true, but I am looking forward to get to know you better." He responds.

"So how did you two end up together?" I ask the two.

They both look at one another "we met in a cemetery." Elena says.

"Technically the boys room but who's right or wrong." Stefan adds.

"That's great, well you two make a really great couple, but if you hurt her, I will kill you." I joke threaten.

He puts up his hands in surender and I laugh "wouldn't dream on it, I would never hurt her." He replies.

"Good. Anyway I have a carnival to attend, I'll see you guys round." I say walking off.

"Hey Ari," Elena calls.

I turn around "yeah?" I ask smiling.

"Have fun." She says.

"Plan on it." And I walk off.

* * *

After playing games with friends I see a crowd surrounding the arm wrestling match. I walk over and see Tyler smashing everyone. "Hey Ty." I say coming up behind him.

"Hey Ari." He says "coming to watch the show?" he asks.

"Maybe, but I don't think you are trying as hard." I torment.

He laughs "wanna try and beat me." He suggests.

"You know I never back down from a challenge." I say taking off my jacket and a few guys wolf whistle.

"Settle down it's just a jacket." I say "Game on Lockwood." I say grinning.

We set up our hands and wait for someone to release us. "And on." A guy says.

It starts off easy and for a small girl I am pretty tough. Tyler looks rather impressed and goes a little hard, but I fight right back putting all my body wait into it. I then lean in and whisper "There's a hot girl over there checking you out." I tease.

He falls for it and I use the advantage and use all my force and force his arm down and I win.

"And your winner." I say and the guy raises my hand. "Wait you cheated." Tyler says annoyed.

"Oh no Tyler got beat by a girl." I joke.

And he glares at me "well played Gilbert, but next time, your not going to win." He says.

"Who's up next?" I ask the crowd and several guys come up and they pretend to lose, as they just get a chance to see me.

"I'll have a go." I hear a familiar voice.

"Are you sure Mason, I just beat your nephew here, you think you can beat me?" I ask.

He smirks "yes." He says.

"Bring it on." I say and we set up.

I use all my strength, and thank god for gyms when I was away my arm would have been broken by now if I hadnt worked out.

Mason starts getting stronger and I feel myself losing. So once last chance I use all my effort and pull my arm away from my bar but all of a sudden Mason has a strong sense and I look into his eyes and the go amber. What? With that he pushes my arm down and I lose.

"And loser." He says.

I can't get over what I just saw. His eyes changed. I then shake the feeling off and then act as a perfect loser and say "well Lockwood, you just beat a girl how do you feel." I ask and the crowd "oohs" but he laughs.

"Alright who's next?" Mason asks as he's the champ now.

"Stefan will have a go." I hear a vocie far away yell.

"Yeah why not." Stefan says and walks up. "Ariana." He says. He then faces Mason "My brother over there thinks that I could beat you." He says.

"Your brothers wrong." Mason says.

"Get him Stef!" Damon cheers and I look over and he winks at me. Mason and Stefan both arm wrestle. They are both putting in force and then Mason wins.

"And your winner." I announce raising Mason's hand as Stefan walks away and goes back to Damon they whisper to one another and walk away.

I leave the arm wrestling and head to the ring toss where Matt is. "Hey Matt." I greet him.

"Hey, saw you arm wrestling over there." He says.

"Yeah I kicked some ass." I joke and he laughs. "How's Caroline?" I ask him.

"She was fine but acting weird though." Matt answers.

"She was in a serious accident of course she would be, I'm sure she will bounce back soon enough." I say defending my best friend.

I then toss a few rings and feel a tap on my shoulder "Caroline." I say shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asks her.

"They discharged me, all better." Caroline replies.

"How do you feel?" I ask her.

"I feel pretty good, really good." She answers.

I smile "I'll let you two have a moment. Caroline tomorrow we are having dinner." I tell her.

She smiles "I'll be there." She says and I walk off.

* * *

After leaving Caroline and Matt I go and search for my other friends. Where in the world is everyone. I search the halls, the carnival they are no where to be found.

I then go into the carp park as I hear someone crying. I head for the voice and that's when I see Caroline and someone next to her. "Caroline." I say quietly. "What happened are you okay?" I ask her.

She looks away "go away." She says darkly.

"What happened to you, what happened here?" I ask as I step closer and can see blood around her face and a body. "Omg." I say covering my mouth. "Caroline what happened?" I ask her again.

"I, I don't know, I don't know what's happening to me, I cant make it stop." She yells. "I can't make it stop." She repeats.

"What stop Caroline?" I ask her.

"This noise, it's so loud." She answers.

"Take a deep breath Caroline, we should take you back to the hospital." I respond confused.

She then flashes in my face "no you don't, i can't go back there." She says. I then feel my heart beat fast. as she flashes in front of me and I see her eyes start to change. "Caroline your eyes." I say scared. I turn around but she flashes in front of me and attacks me. She bites into my neck and I scream. "No Caroline stop!" I scream. I feel my life flashing before my eyes, my best friend is killing me by biting, what. I feel myself fading fast. "Caroline stop." I say weaker. I then feel someone rip her off me and I collapse to the floor and hit my head.

"Ariana." I hear a scream and that's when my visions goes black.

I start gaining my vision back and can see people around. I'm on the floor in the middle of the car park and I see Elena standing in front of Caroline and Elena and Damon are staring intently at one another.

"Ariana, no, Caroline." I hear another voice it sounded like Bonnie. "No you can't be." Bonnie says.

"Bonnie." Caroline whimpers.

I feel myself fading again the last thing I see is a flame coming out of nowhere and Elena shaking Bonnie and pushing her. That's when I black out.

* * *

I wake up in my bedroom to a huge headache. "What the hell." I say to myself.

"Your up." I hear a voice.

I sit up fast. "Ouch." I say. "Elena?" I say.

"Yeah." She says next to me.

"What happened?" I ask her, I have no idea what happened.

"You tripped and hit your head, but Damon found you and brought you home." Elena says.

"Oh." I say confused.

"Hey, rest up, I'll talk to you in the morning." She says and I nod and lie back down and go to bed.

* * *

The next morning I get up and have a headache. Agh, why is my head hurting? I walk into the kitchen and find Elena and Stefan.

"Hey." They both say.

"Hi." I respond taking a seat.

"How's your head?" Elena asks.

"Like I have been hit by a hammer. I have no idea how it happened." I say.

"I told you last night, you fell over and hit your head." Elena says.

"Really, because it doesn't feel like I hit my head, I have no mark, and me fall over, that's a you thing to do, when have I ever hurt myself?" I ask.

Stefan and Elena look at each other eerily. "Anyway, I was going to go to dinner tonight with Caroline." I tell them.

They tense "yeah, Caroline called and she said for me to tell you she has to reschedule." Elena says.

"hmm. I'll call her now then." I say.

They both have more eerie looks "okay, what's with the tension, what's going on?" I ask.

"Nothing." Elena says turning away.

"Elena, I know when you are lying, what aren't you telling me?" I ask.

"Nothing, it's fine okay, nothing, you have nothing to worry about." She says.

I let it go, I know for a fact she's lying but I can't be bothered to fight over this as she is making this headache even worse.


	4. Bad Moon Rising

The next morning I wake up feeling a lot better. I am still confused about what happened last night, I know Elena is hiding something from me I just have to find out what it is. I walk down the stairs to see if anyone is home. Everyone is gone. I try ringing Elena but fail to get a hold of her. I walk into the kitchen and see a note on the bench. "Ari, I have gone to the boarding house, just letting you know. Elena."

I crinkle the paper and throw it away. I feel my phone buzz and I get a message from Tyler "Hey Gilbert there is a party at the old Lockwood estate, come. Tyler x"

I instantly get over my mood and reply "I will be there."

I then ring Elena to tell her. "Hello." She says.

"Hey Elena." I say.

"Hey everything okay, you feel alright?" She asks.

"Yeah much better, still trying to figure out what happened, but Tyler just invited me to a party at his, want to come with?" I ask her. I hear her go silent "Elena?" I say into the phone.

"Sorry, um listen I can't, I'm actually heading out of town." She says.

"What where are you going?" I ask clearly not getting it.

"I'm heading to duke with Alaric and Damon to check something out." Elena says.

"Wait why, I'm confused I thought you were with Stefan." I ask.

I hear a laugh in the background "no I'm still with Stefan I just have to go, listen I'll call you later." And she hangs up.

"Rude." I say to my phone.

* * *

A little while later I am on the couch and Elena comes home. "Elena, you hung up on me, why are you going to Duke?" I ask her.

"Listen I really need to pack, I don't have time to talk." Elena says heading up stairs.

"Fine, whatever." I yell angry "if you want to know where I am I'm going out." I yell again and storm out of the house.

I see a black car outside the front and Damon standing in front of it. He is smirking at me and I roll my eyes and get into my car and speed off. I try calling Caroline but she doesn't pick up. I try calling Bonnie but she doesn't answer. Where the hell are my friends. Are they still mad at me they don't want to hang out?

I head over to the Lockwood estate and I see a flock of teenagers in their swimsuits and drinking beer. I get out of my car and slam my door shut.

Tyler and Matt see this and laugh "don't laugh." I threaten.

"What's got you so pissed off?" Matt asks.

"Everyone is avoiding me, and Elena is lying to me about something and she won't tell me anything, and now she's going to Duke with Damon and Alaric." I tell them getting my anger out of me.

"Calm down, I'm sure she will tell you when she's ready but relax have a drink and let it go." Tyler says.

I take a breath "where's the keg?" I ask walking away.

* * *

Later that day I am drowning my sorrows in alcohol and I am drunk. I've been drinking a lot this past year, it's not good. I look at all the people having fun and it's making me sick. I then see Mason and Tyler talking and I walk over to them as I see Caroline and Stefan arrive.

Caroline is here I thought she was in hospital. I see Caroline looking in my direction. I see a hint of guilt on her face but then she smiles. "Caroline, your out of the hospital." I say hugging her.

"Yeah, don't you remember? I got out last night." Caroline says.

"Well apparently I fell and hit my head, I don't remember much from last night, I don't really remember the night." I tell her.

"I heard." She says.

"How you feeling?" I ask her.

"Much better and now I am looking for Matt." Caroline says.

"Awe, you are so in love." I say and she blushes.

"You go I'll hang with Ari." Stefan says.

"Hi." I say awkwardly.

"Hi." He replies.

"So why didn't you go to Duke?" I asked him.

"It's a complicated story, but anyway I am here to keep an eye on Caroline." He answers.

"Wow, you must be a trusting boyfriend letting your hot brother go to Duke with your girlfriend?" I ask. and before I can shut my mouth I cover it. Oh shit.

He seems hesitant to answer. "I better go find Caroline." He says and walks away.

* * *

After it gets dark I go in search for my best friend but I can't find her anywhere. I am in the woods and I hear a rustling noise then a growl coming from far away. "Who's out there?" I ask twisting and turning.

I pick up a stick as I start to get scared. I then hear another growl and it's closer. That's when I run. I trip and I come face first in front of a large wolf. "Agh." I scream.

He goes to attack me but I hear a voice yell "Stop!" I scootch back and I see Tyler. "Tyler?" I ask trying to make it to my feet and he helps me up as the wolf flashes off.

"What, that was a, omg." I say scared to death.

"Breath, just breath." He says.

"Wolves, that can't be, they aren't real." I say not making it get into my brain hitting my head.

I then hear running and Caroline and Stefan run towards us.

"Ari." Caroline says.

"Caroline." I say running into her arms "omg, it a wolf, but omg its not true it's not true.." I say trying to breath but I then panic.

"Ariana, calm down." Stefan says getting a hold of me.

I then start to take deep breath but the adrenaline built up inside has gone and I collapse. "Ari." Caroline screams.

* * *

I wake up later the next day in my bed. I feel my arms tightened around me. I shift my head and see Elena sleeping next to me. I am starting to remember last night I was in the woods, I tripped but then it's all blank, and now I am waking up again. This is not fun and I am starting to think something is not right. Elena starts to shift and sits up.

"Hi." I say getting out of bed.

"Your back." I say.

"Got back last night." She responds.

"And you decided to sleep in my bed with me." I say a little mean, but I think she deserves it running off to Duke without telling me a reason why and not with her boyfriend and with Alaric who I know is our history teacher and Jenna's boyfriend.

"I was worried, Stefan told me he found you in the woods and you passed out." Elena says.

"I didn't pass out Elena. I didn't even drink that much last night." I inform her confused.

She hesitates "well you passed out and he brought you home." Elena declares.

"What aren't you telling me, I've been honest with you, it's time you start telling me the truth what on earth is going on Elena." I ask her.

"I'm not lying to you." She says.

"You are lying to me right now, you are the worst lier your forehead crinkles whenever you lie. Tell me what's going on." I demand louder.

"What's with the yelling?" I hear Jeremy ask opening my door.

"I'm sick of the all the lying going on around here, and everyone is so secretive . Look I get it, you need to earn my trust but I need it in return. If you don't want to tell me fine, but if I find out from someone else before you tell me, I will never forgive you two, and I'll walk out that front door and you will never see me again." I say storming into the bathroom and locking it as I lean against the door and start to cry.

* * *

After my crying fit in the bathroom and shower I head out with my head phones and running gear.

"Ariana where are you going?" Elena asks me as I open the front door.

"For a run, don't worry I won't pass out." I yell and slam the door.

* * *

**Elena POV**

"We have to tell her." Jeremy says.

"I know, but I don't want her involved in this." Elena says.

"Being a Gilbert she is involved, she almost got killed by her best friend and then nearly mauled to death by a wolf, she's going to find out, and I don't want to lose her again, if you don't tell her by the end of the week I will, and she will not ever trust you again." Jeremy says leaving.

Elena sighs and rubs her head and rings Stefan.

"Hey." She says.

"Everything okay?" Stefan asks.

"I had a fight with Ari, it's bad Stefan I can't keep lying to her, she knows something's not right, and she asked me to tell her but I couldn't, she said if she finds out by someone else, then she will leave and never come back." Elena says with tears.

"I don't think she means that." Stefan says.

"You didn't see her, she was a mess, I've never seen her like this." Elena says. "She never cries and she was hysterical this morning and now she is out running and I don't know where." Elena adds.

"Do you want me to see if I get find her?" Stefan asks.

"I don't think that's the best idea, if she sees you, she will know I talked to you and it will get worse." Elena explains.

"Alright well do you want me to come over there?" He asks.

"Please." She says and he hangs up.

* * *

**Damon POV**

During that phone call little did they know that Damon was listening the entire time. Ariana Gilbert. She was a firecracker, she knew what she wanted and she knew how to get things. He thinks to himself. When she spoke to him at the wake she was spot on, he just didn't want her to know. And seeing her whenever she is over, it's like a whole new meaning of attitude and life has coming. And when I saw Caroline tearing into her throat I couldn't let here die, and ever since I can't get her out of my mind. First Katherine, then Elena now Ariana, but Ariana is no way near to what they are she has this whole new light insider her, the attitude of Katherine but the looks of Elena but sexier. What is this girl doing to me?

* * *

**Ariana POV**

I am running through mystic falls when I stop at a park bench in town square. I am watching the everyday people go by of this small town. I was glad I got to see other places then here, this town is very small and there is only so much you can do. Coming back I thought it was going to be different but I came back to a horror story, random animal attacks, deaths, this town is definitely not the same. I am changing the song on my iPod when someone takes the ear piece of of my ear.

"Um excuse me." I say rudely and see its Damon. "Oh it's just you." I say.

"Not how all ladies greet me but I'll go with it." Damon says taking the seat next to me. "We technically didn't introduce one another. Damon." He says extending his hand.

I decided to bet he better man and let go of my attitude and see if this act he is playing and see if it's real. I turn to him "Ariana Gilbert, the older, prettier and more fun twin of Elena." I say and he laughs.

I then notice for the first time how blue his eyes are they are magnetic and you could be staring at them at be drawn to them. This isn't good. "So you were traveling the past year?" He asks.

I nod "Yes, just over the USA, couldn't really afford overseas yet, but that is definitely on the list to do in the near future." I tell him.

"Where did you go?" He asks me.

"I went to the major cities, LA, San Fran, New York, Chicago, New Orleans for a little bit, Seattle, Texas that's pretty much it and small towns." I answer.

"Wow, how did you afford that?" He asks.

"Not the easy way, everywhere I went I got a job for the time being, I was saying in needed money so they let me work for the time I was there it's amazing what you could do when you do a little flirting." I inform him.

He laughs "duly noted."

"So when did you arrive in Mystic Falls?" I ask him.

"I was born here, but then I left when I was young and I come back home time to time." He responds.

"So you stay at the boarding house where Zach lives?" I ask him.

"You knew him?" He asks.

"Yeah, he used to come over time to time when I was younger." I reply.

"Yeah, but Zach left town." Damon says.

I nod "so who sent you here to spy on me?" I ask.

He frowns "no one."

"So Elena, didn't send you here to watch out for me in case I trip over crossing the street?" I ask.

He laughs "no she didn't. But you have been tripping over quite a lot." He remarks.

"I am going to defend myself and say, I am not a cluts, if anyone is the cluts it would be Elena do you know how many scraped knees and head wounds I've had to clean because she fell over?" I ask. "Anyway, I should get back to my run, it was nice meeting you, officially." I say and stand up as does he and I run off following the path as a smile makes my way to my lips. Maybe it won't be so bad. I judged him at first but he talked to me, I saw past just the looks, I mean not first conversation but I think Damon and I are going to be great friends. And it is a bonus that he is a bit of a looker too.


	5. Killed or Be Killed

For the next day, I had been ignoring my siblings at all costs, I only saw them when I crossed paths with them and even then I would even give them any eye contact. If they would just tell me what is happening then I can help them I don't like being in the dark and last to know. I'm the eldest in this family. Walking down the hall I notice Elena's door is ajar, I peek in and see Jeremy and Elena talking. More secrets great. I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

**Elena POV**

"I can't believe Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf." Jeremy says to me.

"We're not sure about that yet. The only thing we know for sure is that Mason Lockwood is." I reply trying to adjust to this new information.

"Are you going to tell Ari?" Jeremy asks me.

"Yes, I am going to do it tonight do you want to be there?" I ask.

Jeremy nods. "Yes." And walks out of the room.

* * *

**Ariana POV**

I am in the kitchen making coffee when I hear footsteps coming down the steps. I sit down at the bench and start sipping. "Hi." I hear Jeremy's voice say.

I turn around. "Hi." I say softly.

"Are you going to help at the Lockwoods volunteer day?" He asks me.

I nod "yes I am." I respond shortly.

"Well do you need a lift?" Jeremy asks me.

"Um, sure." I say and he smiles slightly.

"You ready to go?" He asks.

I nod "yes."

I get up off the chair and head for the front door.

* * *

Jeremy and I arrive at the Lockwoods estate and we split up I go and find work to do, being here will make me forget about what's happening. I find some things to unpack and begin unpacking them. I notice Mason is eyeing me weirdly.

"Mason, is everything okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah, sorry, just day dreaming." He responds.

"Oh, okay. We'll see you round." I say and I walk away but I see Stefan walking in this direction.

"Hey Stefan." I say nicely.

"Hey Ari, feeling better?" He asks.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I ask.

"The night in the woods when you fainted?" Stefan explains.

"Oh right, that was a couple days ago, oh yeah, I'm fine, even went for a run the next day, pumped into your brother actually," I tell him.

His eyes go wide. "What did he do, what did you talk about?" Stefan asks eagerly and agitated.

"Oh, just introduced one another, told him about my travel, family, why I came back." I respond and I can see him looking over my shoulder, so I turn around and notice he's looking at Mason.

"Is everything okay Stefan?" I ask.

He nods "of course, I have to go." He says and walks away towards Mason."

I watch him walk and just shake my head more lies. Does anyone in this town tell the truth anymore.

* * *

Later that day I am with Caroline and we are painting. "So how's Matt?" I ask her.

"Matt, oh we broke up." She announces.

I twist my head fast and get a kink "ouch, what when did this happen?" I ask confused.

"Night of Tyler's party." She answers.

"But you were so good, I saw you too, you looked fine, what happened?" I ask again.

"Just didn't work out, it was too hard." She says looking around the place.

"Well I'm sorry about that, I'm sure you will find a guy lucky to be with you." I respond and she turns to smile at me. "And we still have lots to talk about and catch up." I add.

"We do." She responds.

Elena then comes over and I don't want to be around her. "Listen I've got to go." I say walking away.

"Wait Ari, don't go." Caroline pleads as Elena is at the table.

"I'm sorry Caroline I can't." I respond.

"Ariana, this has to stop, look can we talk tonight please?" Elena says forcefully.

"It will only stop when you start telling me the truth." I say and retreat walking away ignoring the pleads to come back.

I sit down on a bench and just sit back and relax. I feel someone sit next to me I turn to face the unknown person when I notice it's Damon.

"Damon." I say quietly.

"Hi" he replies.

I smile "I didn't think of you to be a guy that helps at these places." I say to him.

"Why do you think that?" He asks fake hurt.

I turn to face him "well for one, you seem trouble and that you wear leather jackets." I answer.

"Well true on both of those, but I love to help the community." He says putting a hand over his heart which I laugh at.

"So why aren't you talking to your sister?" He asks.

"Did she send you over here to be her messenger?" I ask.

"No, but you shouldn't be fighting." Damon responds.

"I didn't start all this, she only has to tell me the truth and it will be all over, the one thing I hate most in this world are people that lie to my face, it may be to protect me, but I've been living on my own for a while now I can protect myself on my own terms." I inform him.

"Well just ease up on her." Damon says and stands up and walks away.

My heart sinks why is everyone saying I have to apologise and forgive her, I haven't done anything wrong?

* * *

Later that day I see Damon and Stefan having a serious conversation and they look mad. They start walking into the woods and I decide to follow them. I find them going into a deep part of the woods and sneak up behind them. This is my only chance to find out what everyone is hiding from me.

I decide to make myself known. "Damon? Stefan what are you doing?" I say walking up to them.

They twist there heads and they frown "Ariana you should be here." Stefan says.

"Neither should you." I then notice a guy in the distance. It's Mason. "Why are you following Mason?" I ask more confused.

"Just go back to where we were." Damon orders.

"Hey, don't tell me what to do." I shout. I then continue following them. That's when I hear a gun shot automatically I jump infront of Stefan and that's when I feel a shooting pain hit my stomach.

I look down and see blood. I then collapse in Stefan's arms.

"Ariana." They both shout. And look up. I feel myself fading fast but I am trying to keep my eyes open. I then hear another shot and see Damon fall down and the last shot is Stefan.

I then feel my eyes closing and see three figures coming towards us. "Ariana. Omg." I hear a familiar voice. It's sheriff Forbes, did she just shoot me. I feel my eyes closing. "Ariana I'm so sorry." I hear her say. "Take her with them, and once they are dead I'll take her to then hospital." Sheriff says.

"She's losing a lot of blood." Says a deputy.

"She's strong." Liz says. "Come on quick." She orders and I feel myself being lifted and then placed on cold concrete. My eyes are still open but they are watery. I try to move but I can't my hands are on my chest and that's when I see a red liquid. Blood. Where am I what happened? I can hear voices and groaning.

* * *

**Caroline POV**

"Something isn't right my moms leaving." I say to Elena.

"Wait what's going on?" Elena asks.

"She's going into the woods, I need to find out, something is wrong." I answer.

I grab Elena and we dash off and I stop, I then use my new vampire hearing to listen for anything that's when I hear it.

"Oh know, Ariana I'm so sorry, we will get you help, hang on." Her mom says.

"What do we do about the two vampiresvoice says.

"Vervain them and stake them down, I need to talk to Damon first, see how many there are in town, then we kill him, and take Ariana to hospital." Liz says.

"Omg." I say coming back to reality.

"What, what is it Caroline?" Elena asks frantically.

"It's Ariana, Stefan and Damon." I respond.

"What do you mean?" Elena asks more frantic.

"There going to kill Damon and Stefan, Ariana was there at the wrong place and wrong time, she's been shot." I explain.

"Omg, we have to help them." Elena says.

I nod and we run off.

* * *

**Ariana POV**

I am slowly losing my adrenaline and feel my self fading fast. I hear two voices, one is Liz Forbes my best friends mother, and Damon. "Please, Liz." I hear Damon plead.

"Tell me how many there are how many are in town." She orders.

Damon doesn't answer "please Liz where friends." Damon says groggily.

"No it was a lie, all a lie your a monster, I will make it painful, how many are there?" She asks again.

I fight the darkness and see Damon try to sit ip from where I am laying and then Liz fires another shot. I then hear a noises and a blur and then I hear a voice. "Ariana." I hear my sisters voice yell. I can't move but I want to shout but I can't.

Elena then runs over to me "omg, you'll be okay, Liz let her go." Elena says.

"I will Elena, I didn't mean to." Liz says saddened.

"Please you can't kill them" Elena says.

"They are monsters Elena." Liz says.

There is a commotion outside and their is a screeching and a scream. I hold onto Elena's hand and squeeze it and she squeezes back. I feel myself closing my eyes.

As this is happening there's commotion inside then I hear a voice say "hi mom." Caroline says.

I then lose myself into the darkness.

* * *

**Elena POV**

I saw my sister lying there with blood everywhere, this wasn't supposed to happen, I then plead for Liz to not kill Damon or Stefan and then Caroline blurs in killing the two deputies. After Liz puts her gun down I turn my attention back to my sister, who has just squeezed my hand and then her eyes close.

"No Ari, stay with me, I will fix this." I say aloud and can see Damon getting up.

"Damon help her please." I plead.

He nods in an instant. He gets out the bullet in her chest and at the same time opens Ari's mouth and feeds her some blood. We see the wound heal and then she doesn't wake up.

"What do we do now?" I ask.

He turns his attention to Liz. "What do we do about you?" Damon asks looking at the scene. "Two dead deputies and you."

Caroline then speaks up "You won't tell anyone, will you? Mom? Mom? Please. Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right? Mom, please. He will kill you."

"Then kill me." Liz says "I just shot Ariana, get it over with, I can't handle it.

"No!" Caroline yells

"But you were gonna drag it out so painfully." Damon says.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Caroline pleads.

"Relax no one is killing anyone, we have to fix this." Damon says. "Caroline take your mom to the boarding house, I'll take Ariana." Damon orders.

"Wait why are you taking my sister?" I ask scared.

"You are going to need to tell her what's happening around here and the place to do it is at the boarding house, where we can tell her together." Damon answers and scoops Ariana up who hasn't woken up yet and flashes off.

* * *

**Ariana POV**

I wake up and I sit up and I am in a unfamiliar room. I remember what happened and go to touch my stomach but there is nothing there. What the hell? I then sit up more and see Damon standing near the door.

"Your awake." He says,

"What, how did I get hear I was shot, you got shot?" I exclaim.

"Calm down, just clan down, I brought you back here." He responds.

"What happened?" I ask confused.

"We are going to explain everything to you, but to do that you need to promise you won't tell anyone and you can have a choice after that." Damon says.

I nod and then he yells "you can all come in." And in walks Elena, Stefan, Jeremy and Caroline.

Elena walks over to me and sits on the bed where Damon had been.

"What I'm about to tell you is a lot to take but you were right we can't lie to you anymore, and after that if you want to hate us you have every right to.

I nod and she begins to talk "do you remember when mom and dad would tell us stories about vampires?" She says.

"Yeah, they would tell us that to get me to sleep, oddly enough it worked." I respond.

"Vampires are real." Elena says.

I begin to laugh "don't be funny Elena, vampires, seriously." I say stoping my laugh as she looks serious.

"Your serious?" I question.

She nods "Stefan, Damon and Caroline are vampires." Elena says.

I quickly flip my head and look at the three of them.

"What? How?" I ask.

"It's now our turn to tell the story." Damon says,

"We were turned in 1864 by a vampire named Katherine Pearce." Damon says.

"How old are you then?" I ask them trying to get this all at once.

"We are 160 years old give or take." Stefan answers.

"And Caroline, how?" I ask with tears.

"Don't cry." Elena says holding my arm.

"Well get to Caroline." Stefan says.

"The vampire that turned us Katherine she was over 500 years old and she both fooled us to love her and we were compelled to not tell the other." Stefan says.

"She played with both of you what a slut." I respond and I hear a laugh come from Jeremy.

"Anyway the vampire that turned us we thought was locked in a tomb for the past 150 years but she wasn't she managed to escape and now she's come back here." Stefan continues.

"Omg." I say getting around all this information.

"The thing you need to know, she looks exactly like us." Elena says.

"So like a doppelgänger?" I ask.

They all nod "so what your saying is, that there is a vampire 500 years old out there that looks like Elena and I or mostly Elena now, because I have different hair." I ask.

They all nod "you've already seen her." Elena says.

"What when?" I ask.

"At the wake she was there she had curly hair, when you asked when I changed my clothes the first one wasn't me."

I shiver "so to know the difference I just look at your clothes that mean Elena and Katherine?" I ask.

They nod "where does Caroline come into this?" I ask turning my attention back to Caroline.

"She killed me while I was in hospital." Caroline answers.

"Omg, Caroline, I'm so sorry, so you are new?" I ask.

She nods. "I attacked you the first night because I couldn't control my bloodlust, but I can now, and I'm sorry." Caroline says.

"So you attacked me?" I ask shocked.

She nods. "How do I not remember then?" I ask.

"Compulsion, it's what vampires can do to get what they want them to know, I got you to forget about everything that went on with Caroline biting you." Damon says.

I nod "so you've compelled me? How many times?" I ask,

"Twice." Stefan says,

"The night in the woods right?" I ask,

He nods "why then?"

"There's more to the story, but first do you have any questions?" Stefan asks me.

"So you drink blood?" I ask.

"Yes, blood from humans or animals or blood bags." Stefan says.

"You all drink from what exactly because I don't want to tap a vein anytime soon." I joke.

Damon laughs and I look at him "Caroline and I drink from blood bags but Stefan here drinks from animals." Damon informs me.

"I have problems with people blood, I become a ripper." Stefan adds.

"I don't need to know the details but I guess it's bad." I respond.

"How are you handling all this you okay?" Jeremy asks.

I nod "I mean, I still don't want to believe it but like I said I can handle it, I'm tough. So what else is out there?" I ask crossing my arms over my stomach.

"Witches." Elena says.

"Is one of you a witch?" I ask with a shocked face.

"She's not here now." Elena adds.

"Bonnie?" I respond.

Elena nods "she always used to predict things and her grams always was weird was she a witch too?" I ask and she nods in response.

"Anything else?" I ask.

"Werewolves." Stefan says.

"Who is one?" I ask.

"Mason Lockwood" Jeremy answers.

"Tyler?" I ask shocked.

"No you have to trigger the curse." Jeremy says.

"Wow, this is so much to take in." I say standing up. "I have a question, if I was shot, how am I standing and there is no mark?" I ask lift up my shirt.

Elena pulls it down "Damon fed you his blood to heal you." Elena explains.

"Does that mean I am a vampire now?" I ask.

"No." Stefan says "you have to die with vampire blood in your system and then feed on human blood to become a vampire." Stefan adds.

"So I have vampire blood in my system I just can't die now?" I ask.

They nod "well the rate I'm going I should be house bound." I respond.

"This isn't funny." Elena says.

"I'm not laughing it's just a lot to digest." I respond.

"Anyway wear this." Elena says.

"What is it?" I ask outing the bracelet on.

"It's got vervain in it, it keeps vampires from being able to compel you, and if you digest it they can't feed on you." Elena explains.

"So it's toxic to vampires?" I ask.

The vampires nod "okay, so what do we do now, Katherine your exe is here why is she in town?" I ask.

"That's what we want to figure out." Stefan says.

"Does Jenna know?" I ask "and Alaric."

"Alaric is a vampire hunter and Jenna doesn't know and we would like it to stay that way" Elena says.

I nod. After they tell me they leave the room and I walk down the stairs into the large library "I've never been here before. Must be a great party house," I say.

"It is." I hear a voice from behind me. It's Damon.

"How did you get here so fast and how did you hear me?" I ask.

"Perks of being a vampire, your faster stronger and can hear things from far away." Damon answers.

"Well I would hate to be living hear when Elena and Stefan are over." I joke.

He laughs "I avoid them until they are done." Damon answers,

"I can hear you." Stefan says and I laugh.

"So where is Liz?" I ask.

"We are going to get vervain in her, wait for it to pass and compel her to forget, and then it will all be over." Damon says.

"So Mason is a warewolf?" I ask and he nods.

"What are you going to do?" I ask.

"Find out why he is in town, depending on my mood kill him or not." Damon says.

"Your serious?" I ask.

He nods "there's a thing you should no before you came here I killed people but I'm trying to be good because well I need to keep a low profile." Damon confesses.

"Wow, okay, well I'm glad your telling me but how can you be around me right now without sucking me dry?" I ask and he laughs,

"You are very blunt aren't you?" He asks and then answers "I've learnt to control my cravings whereas Stefan he never learnt, but one day he will." Damon says.

"Good to know, anyway I am beat I got shot today, found out basically half this town are supernaturals I need to sleep." I say and he laughs

"You'll get used to it." He responds.

"I know, and now that I know the truth I will be able to help anyway I can." I say and he smiles as I meet Elena in the hall.

"Ready?" She asks,

I nod and we leave.

* * *

On the way home I decided to say "why didn't you tell me?" I ask quietly.

"I didn't want you involved in this or getting hurt, but look how it turned out." Elena says.

"I would of found out eventually Elena, but I get it, you were worried for my safety but I can take care of my self, but now that I know, know more secrets okay." I say.

"Okay." She replies and drives faster.


	6. Plan B

The next day after the volunteer at the Lockwood's and finding out what was going on in this town I was ready to help with whatever this Katherine chick was doing in town. We have to set up for the masquerade ball tomorrow. I walk out of my room after my shower and bump into Jeremy.

"Hey how you feeling?" He asks.

I respond "good better that I know everything now and I want to help, do you know what's happening?" I ask him.

"I'm about to head to the boarding house to inform Damon in on some stuff about Tyler, want to come?" He asks.

"I promised to help set up but, I want to help so yeah, let's go and then can you drop me at the Lockwoods?" I ask.

He nods and we leave the house without telling Elena.

* * *

We arrive at the boarding house and knock on the door. We wait a minute and Damon answers the door. "Hi." I say.

"What are you two doing here?" He asks.

"Well I am with him he's my ride, he has come to tell you some stuff he found out about Tyler." I inform him stepping inside and Jeremy follows.

"What do you know?" He asks Jeremy.

"Mason is looking for a moonstone it's some rock and Tyler isn't giving it to him." Jeremy says.

"Well at least we know what he's doing in now." Damon responds. "Did he tell you anything else?" Damon asks.

"In order to become a werewolf you have to break the curse." Jeremy says.

"How do they break it?" I ask engaged in this little information fest.

"He has to kill someone, an accident at his hands." Jeremy answers.

"Come on we have a werewolf to interrogate." Damon then says after processing the information he's been told.

"And where exactly are we going?" I ask.

"Lockwood mansion to help set up of course and spy on a wolf. We will come up with a plan." Damon says and I nod in agreement.

Damon drives and we arrive at the Lockwoods. Elena is there and she seems concerned.

"Where have you been?" She asks me.

"With Jeremy and Damon." I answer.

"Why were you with Jeremy and Damon?" She asks worried.

"Don't worry Elena, Jeremy was just informing Damon about something, listen we've got to go." I say and walk off and follow Damon.

We split up and I see Bonnie talking to Mason and then she looks confused and shocked and Mason walks away.

"Bonnie." I say coming up to her.

"Ariana." She says.

"Bonnie what's wrong?" I ask her.

"When I touched Mason I saw something," she says.

"What did you see?" I ask.

"I saw him kissing Elena." She says.

"What Elena, Elena is with Stefan, she wouldn't be kissing Mason." I say.

Stefan over hears us and comes over "it's not Elena. It's Katherine." Stefan says.

Damon meets up with us and we tell him what Bonnie saw. "I don't know how I didn't figure it out sooner, Katherine comes to town, then comes the wolf and then he's looking for a moonstone." Damon says.

"We have to figure out why he's working with Katherine and where the moonstone is." I say.

"Sounds like a plan." Damon says.

"Bonnie can you help us?" I ask her.

"I don't know, I don't want anyone to get hurt." Bonnie explains.

"No one is going to get hurt, Katherine and Mason are the bad guys, you need to do this." Damon demands.

"Damon." I scold.

"What he means is please." Stefan says and his phone rings. "Elena, your not supposed to be calling me." Stefan says into the phone. I frown at that, "please play nice." He asks Damon and he turns to Bonnie.

"That thing you do with my head what is that?" Damon asks.

"That's me giving you an aneurysm it's me making you blood cells pop, buy you heal quick so I do it over and over again." Bonnie says eyeing Damon. It seems they don't like one another.

"Will it work on a werewolf?" Damon asks her.

"It will work on anyone with supernatural healing ability." Bonnie answers.

"Alright you two come with me." He says dragging me and I look back at Bonnie shrugging.

* * *

Bonnie and I are the distractions. We are listing a huge table into a truck and pretend to struggle. "Uh." I say loudly, getting Masons attention that's coming this way. Bonnie and I try to put it in the truck.

"Hey need some help there." Mason offers.

"Yes please Mason, the guys left, something about draft picks." I lie and he takes the table and Bonnie and I let go and he places it in the truck easily. When he is finished he faces us.

"Anything else I can do for you?" He asks us.

"No but thank you." Bonnie says and eyes him and starts giving him a aneurysm. He holds his head in pain and sinks to the ground on his knees when Damon comes over and knees him in the face with his vampire strength and he is unconscious.

Bonnie and I hop into the truck and Damon places Mason in the back of the truck and Damon speeds off.

* * *

We get back at the boarding house and lay out rugs as Damon ties Mason with cable ties. "Here's his stuff." I say dropping it at Damon's feet.

He smiles at me and picks it out and uses more ropes. Bonnie then goes over to Mason and starts touching his head.

"Bonnie what are you doing?" I ask scared for her.

"I'm trying to find the moonstone, find a location or something. He won't be out for long." Bonnie says. "Something about water and dark." She says muttering something.

She stands back and Mason starts to wake up and starts thrashing trying to get free. Damon in the mean time is heating a tire iron in the fire. This isn't going to end well, but if someone is trying to hurt my family well I will hurt them.

"He's all yours." Bonnie says and then she goes to leave and I follow her.

"So did you find it?" I ask, "the moonstone."

"It's like in some sort of whole with water." She answers.

"Like a well?" I respond.

"Yes, there was one we used to play at when we were kids." Bonnie exclaims.

"Where is it?" I ask.

Caroline then comes up from the basement, "hey care." I say as I look between Bonnie and Caroline. They seem distant.

"Need help with anything?" Caroline asks.

"Ah no." Bonnie says and then slaps her self as I nudge her roughly "Bonnie."

"Actually that well we used to play at, where is it I think it might be where the moonstone is." Bonnie tells her,

"Yeah by the old Lockwood estate." Caroline answers quickly.

"Do you want to come?" Bonnie asks trying to get over her best friend is a vampire.

Caroline smiles and we leave. "I'm going to call Stefan tell him we are heading there, he can get there quicker." Bonnie says and we nod and drive to the old plantation.

* * *

Arriving at the old hill it's a trek to it. All of a sudden Caroline stops and flashes off.

"What the hell?" I say in confusion and Bonnie and I run off in the same direction Caroline went.

When we reach the hotel we see Elena, panicking and Caroline about to climb into the well.

"No, no there's vervain, we have to get him out." Elena exclaims.

We run up "what happened?" I ask the girls.

"Stefan's down there and there's vervain, we have to get him out." Elena says again.

"Okay, Caroline get that chain." I say barking orders.

The rusty chains comes off easily and she unwinds it. We tie it around Elena's waist and Caroline holds on the chain.

"Ready?" Caroline asks as Bonnie and I watch scared.

Elena nods and Caroline releases the chain but it goes to fast and Elena drops fast and she screams.

"Elena." I scream but Caroline catches her.

"Sorry." Caroline yells.

"It's okay, keep going." Elena yells and Caroline lowers her again.

After a minute Elena yells, "okay pull him up."

Caroline quickly pulls him up and we help Stefan out of the well and lay him on the ground, he looks in bad shape.

"Ready Elena." Caroline yells down.

"Hold on, I'm looking for the stone." She responds, and then we hear a scream.

"Elena." I scream.

"It's okay, pull me up quick." She responds which Caroline does and we help her out. Elena then comforts Stefan and grabs a rock and cuts her wrist and Caroline looks away.

* * *

Getting back home that day I say the day was pretty eventful. We found the moonstone, Mason is most likely dead or has left town and we now know Katherine was working with Mason. Aunt Jenna, Elena, Alaric and I are cooking dinner. We are all in the kitchen helping one another when the phone rings and Aunt Jenna answers it. "Elena it's for you." Jenna says.

Elena takes the phone and says.

"Hello." Elena says.

"Hello Elena." Katherine says.

Elena stiffens and I watch her from her position from the table. "Katherine." Elena says.

I drop my stuff and walk over.

"Did you enjoy your little rendezvous with Stefan this morning? I will always know, Elena. I will always be one step ahead of you. When are you gonna figure that out? Do you know how easy it was to get inside of your house? To replace Aunt Jenna's vervain perfume, to convince her to stop drinking her special tea?" Katherine threatens over the phone.

Elena then looks over at Jenna worried as Alaric and I want to know what's going on, but Elena puts her hand up, gesturing to him to hold on. "No." She says scared,

"Jenna's been my little spy for days now. But unlike you, Jenna actually listens to me. So when I suggested that the world would be a much better place if she were to just -" Katherine says and Elena looks to Jenna and we see Jenna holding a knife into the air. She points it at her stomach. Elena drops the phone as we run into the kitchen.

"Jenna, no!" I scream and try to get to her but she's too quick and stabs herself in the stomach and falls to the floor.

"Jenna! Jenna!" Alaric yells as we reach her.

I put pressure on the wound and call an ambulance.

* * *

At the hospital Jermey and I are waiting for news Elena walks out of a room. "How is she?" I ask concerned.

"She's going to be fine, she got lucky." Elena says crying.

"Hey, hey, it's going to be okay, we are going to make Katherine pay." I say aloud,

"No we can't she could get anybody." Elena cries and I hug her. Jeremy and I give the same look that this is not over.

We leave the hospital and Elena wants to go and see Stefan to break up with him for good. Apparently Katherine had been using Caroline as a spy for a while trying to get Elena and Stefan to break up and now it's work she's won, but not the full game. She is going to pay for hurting my family.

When we reach the boarding house Elena goes and sees Stefan. As Damon is by the fire place.

"Ariana, I'm so sorry I wild her up," Damon says.

I look up at him "it's not your fault, it's no ones fault but Katherine's, I want her to pay Damon, I want her to hurt," I say through clenched teeth,

He flashes over and embraces me "we will get her back." He says.

I nod "I need her to hurt like she's hurt my family, she can't get away with this." I say and at that moment Elena comes through the hallway in tears.

"Can we go." She says with tears running down her face.

I nod and before I leave I turn back to Damon and give him a look that we will talk later.

* * *

That night at home Elena sleeps in my bed and we fall asleep hugging one another. All I can think about is my revenge on Katherine. She hasn't faced the wrath of Ariana Gilbert she will pay.


	7. Masquerade

The night after Jenna stabbed herself by Katherine's compulsion I couldn't go to sleep. All I could think about was revenge. Today Jeremy, Elena, Matt and I were going to bring Jenna home. As I get up from having no sleep I head into the shower and put the water on hot and stand under it. After my shower I got changed into jeans, some combat boots a white tank and my hair is in pony tail. I get the other too up and we head to the hospital.

* * *

Picking up Jenna was easy, I signed the discharge papers and we were on our way. Lucky enough Jenna doesn't remember because of Katherine's compulsion she thinks she walked into a knife.

Opening the front door Jeremy and Matt help Jenna inside.

"Careful." I exclaim as they help her inside.

"Yeah careful, you don't want to rip your stitches and hemrage and die." Jeremy jokes.

"The only thing I would die from is embarrassment." Jenna says as Matt helps her to the lounge. "I walked into a knife, who does that?" Jenna asks.

"I'm sure it happens all the time." I speak up as Jeremy, Elena and I look at one another knowing the truth.

"Yeah I cut myself all the time at the grill." Matt responds.

"Yeah no, your just saying that to not make me look studied." Jenna replies.

Matt helps Jenna on the couch "anything else I can help you with?" Matt asks us.

"No Matt thank you. Will you be going to the masquerade?" I ask him.

Matt replies "yeah actually there is something I have too do."

"Like what?" Elena asks.

"Not aloud to talk about it, will I be seeing you there." Matt asks us.

"I'm not going, but Ari and Jer are." Elena answers.

Elena walks into the kitchen and Jeremy and I follow her. "What do we do now?" Jeremy asks.

"We make lunch." Elena answers.

"No about Katherine?" I ask.

"Nothing, we do nothing, Stefan and I are broken up she won, so nothing." Elena responds.

"Your being nieve and you know it." Jeremy says and looks to me.

I start to walk out of the house "wait where are you going?" Elena asks me.

"I have some stuff to do before I get ready for the party." I answer and Jeremy follows.

* * *

We arrive at the boarding house and I knock on the door hard. Stefan answers "what are you two doing here?" He asks concerned.

"Damon texted me, we want to kill Katherine." I answer and walk past him and I note the house.

Caroline, Alaric and Damon are in the lounge. "Ariana, Jeremy, what are you two doing here?" Alaric asks us.

"We are here to help, we want Katherine out of our lives, I haven't even met her yet and I hate her." I respond glancing at the weapons "oh cool." I say going to pick up a weapon. Damon stops me "don't touch those, you won't be needed these. You won't be taking part in any of the take down." Damon says.

"What I want to help." I argue.

"I'm with Damon on this you two can help us, but your not going to be anywhere near it when this goes down." Stefan says agreeing with Damon.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Jeremy asks as we all gather around as Alaric shows us how to use the weapons.

"This goes in you leave to it round and you inject the sticks." Alaric demonstrates. "This is a shooter you can shoot from far away." He adds.

There is another knock at the door and Stefan goes to answer it Bonnie comes in with a book in her hands.

"Guys what's going on?" She asks confused.

"We can explain." Stefan says.

"We are here to kill Katherine." I answer for him.

"What?" Bonnie exclaims.

"We are going to kill Katherine." Stefan repeats clearer.

"Why are Ariana and Jeremy here?" Bonnie asks concerned.

"Oh don't worry about us, we want to help, don't worry we've already been lectured we aren't going to be anywhere near it when it goes down." I explain to her.

"We need to know if you can help us out?" Stefan then asks Bonnie.

"I might be able to trap her." Bonnie says.

"That's good, keep her away, that's good." Stefan replies.

"Now this is happening tonight, anyone want to back out now, now is your chance." Damon speaks up.

"I'm in." I say first.

"I'm in, she hurt Jenna, she has to be stopped." Jeremy says.

"Blonde?" Damon asks,

"She killed me fair is fair." Caroline responds and I smile at her.

"Bonnie." Stefan urges

"Fine I'm in, but no one gets hurt." Bonnie bargains.

"Only Katherine. Tonight she gets a stake through the heart." Damon says with a smirk and we all nod in agreement.

"You sure you don't want me there?" Alaric asks.

"No positive, someone needs to stay home and look after Jenna and make sure Elena doesn't leave." Stefan says.

"What about those two?" Alaric points to me and Jeremy.

"They are going to the party Elena knows that so don't worry." Stefan says and we leave.

* * *

Getting ready for the masquerade ball I have showered tanned, blow dried and curled my hair. I go through my closet for a dress. I find the perfect one and get it out and admire it. I put it on and flatten it out. I look at myself in the mirror and see my hair beautifully done, my make up is perfect and flawless and I put on my black shoes, my white dress is stunning. It's strapless and goes to the waist then it flows out and has a bit of cleavage. I walk down the stairs and Jeremy is waiting for me.

"Ready?" I ask him.

"You look pretty." He compliments.

"Thanks Jeremy you look great in a suit." I reply and we grab our masks and head out.

"See you later, have fun." Elena yells and we leave.

"Do you think she has an idea?" I ask Jeremy as we get in the car.

He shakes his head "no I don't think so.

* * *

We arrive at the Lockwood's place and the whole town is here. I put my mask on and we enter.

"I'm going to go find Bonnie." Jeremy says and I nod and head deeper inside. I am getting a whole lot of glances and I am loving it.

"Ariana?" I here a voice. It's Tyler.

"Hey, Tyler you look great." I say to him.

"You look beautiful." He responds.

I smile "thanks having a good time?" I ask.

"Not really. But I'll see you later." He says and I walk off. I just hope he stays this way he's known for being a hot head but he's changed I can see it, let's just hope he doesn't trigger the curse.

I walk outside into the backyard and look out. There are people dancing and talking in groups. There are fire breathers they have really gone all out this year.

I start walking down the steps when I hear my name calling. "Ariana!" I hear the voice.

I turn around and see it's Damon. "Damon, him is everything alright?" I ask.

He nods "do you want to dance?" He asks.

I nod and he escorts me to the dance floor. We start to slow dance. "Is everything set?" I ask.

He nods "is she here?" I ask.

"Not yet but she will be here soon I just wanted to remind you that I don't want you anywhere near it." He reminds me.

"I know." I say kind of bummed. "But don't worry about me, I'll be fine, you worry about getting her, and make it hurt please." I joke.

He laughs "as you wish."

Damon goes off as he has to go to the room and get ready. I am out mingling when I get a message from Bonnie to come meet her saying Elena is here. I find Jeremy Bonnie and Elena in a bush away from the party.

"Elena what are you doing here you shouldn't be here." I exclaim.

"You have to tell me what is going on, you have been avoiding me all day, what's going on?" She asks.

So we fill her in "your trying to kill her here?" She asks us all.

"We saw an opportunity and we took it." Jeremy replies.

"But what if someone gets hurt because of me?" Elena argues.

"It's not just about you anymore Elena, she crossed the line when she attacked Jenna, we have an opportunity and we have it." I tell her.

"But." Elena begins to argue further.

"Elena we have everything under control, agh!" I scream and collapse and hold my back.

"Omg Ariana." Elena screams.

"Ouch." I say blinking back tears. I feel my back and there is blood.

"Omg what's happening?" Jeremy asks comforting me and puting pressure.

Then Elena begins to scream and a wound comes on her arm and mine. "Agh!" We scream.

"There linked to Katherine, we have to make them stop, Jeremy's quickly." Bonnie orders and Jeremy runs fast.

"It hurts." I say holding my back and losing a lot of blood.

"I'm sorry girls, but I'm going to take the pain away, try too." Bonnie informs us and Elena and I nod.

I begin to scream again "agh." A mark appears on my hand a line. I can feel the pain fading but I am still in agony. I am trying my hardest to stay away.

"Ariana, listen to me." Elena yells "keep your eyes open, stay awake." Elena orders.

I nod and pant as Jeremy runs back "you were right she hand a witch link them to Katherine." Jeremy exclaims.

"That girl I saw." Bonnie says bolting up.

"Wait where are you going?" Jeremy asks.

"There's another witch here and I'm going to find her, keep pressure on Ari's wounds. They are more serious." Bonnie yells and runs off.

Jeremy takes off his ring and tries to give it to me. "Jeremy what are you doing?" I faintly ask.

"It's a ring that makes you come back to life, put it on." Jeremy orders.

"What know you need it." I argue.

"Ariana, take it." Elena says.

"What I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you, no." I argue further.

"Just take the ring." Jeremy shouts. "How you doing Elena?" Jeremy asks her.

"I'm fine it's just my shoulder and hand, I don't know why I didn't get hit in the back." Elena says.

"Just be lucky it's not you." I joke.

"Your hurt and still joking." Elena comments.

"It's helping me distract myself." I respond. I then start to feel myself heeling.

"It doesn't hurt as much now." I say.

"That means Bonnie must have found the witch." Jeremy responds.

"Come on." Elena says helping me up.

"Ahh, my dress it's ruined." I frown.

They laugh "we can dry clean it." Elena jokes.

"Yeah and what is the lady going to say, how did this happen?" I joke back.

* * *

After heeling I still feel week but I am starting to feel better. I am with Elena at the ponds and Stefan comes running over. "Elena, Ariana are you okay?" He asks us, mostly Elena.

"Yeah, I wasn't hurt too bad, it was Ari." Elena responds.

"You should probably go to a doctor." Stefan tells me.

"I will." I respond.

Stefan then goes to hug her but she pulls away "Katherine gone now doesn't change anything does it?" Stefan says hurt.

"Before we get back together I have to make sure everyone I care about is safe." Elena says and she assists me and walks away.

We walk in the car park on the phone to Jeremy. "Yes Jeremy where ok." Elena says. "Ariana and I will see you when we get home." She adds.

"You sure you two are fine." Jeremy asks again.

"We are fine." We both say and hang up.

"Come on." I say and we walk to the car. I turn around to go to the passenger side and this guy with a mask is infront of me.

"I'm sorry, you scared me." I exclaim clutching my chest. I go to move but he stops and I look up at him and that's when he puts something covering my face. "Elena." I scream and she goes to stop him but he swats her over the head and she blacks out. The guy grips me harder and the chloroform hits me and I black out.


	8. Rose

**This is my next chapter I hope you like it. Please read and review.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

I wake up feeling dazed. Where am I? I remember last night, it was the masquerade ball, they were going to kill Katherine and they put her in the tomb. Elena and I were going home and then, the guy in the mask he took us. I sit up and see I'm in a huge old house. I look at myself I am still in my dress from last night which is stained with blood. At last my shoes are still on. I then see a man carrying in my sister who is unconscious. "What are you doing with my sister?" I ask angrily.

"Ooh, she bites." The guy responds.

"What do you want?" I ask the man.

"Shh." He says to me placing Elena down.

"Please, we're hurt." I tell him.

He grins "I know." And he vamps out.

"Trevor, control yourself." A voice says.

"Buzz kill." Trevor responds and backs away and leaves me with the mystery woman.

"What do you want with us?" I ask her.

"Omg you two look just like her." She says.

"But we aren't please whatever you…" I say but she cuts me off.

"Be quiet." She shouts.

"But we aren't her, I don't get it, but that's Elena Gilbert and I am Ariana Gilbert please you don't have to do this." I beg.

She then yells "I know who you are, I said be quiet."

"What do you want?" I ask her again.

The vampire then slaps me hard across the face making me fall unconscious "I want you to be quiet." Then she walks away.

* * *

I feel someone poking me and whispering to me. I look up and see Elena. "Elena." I whisper.

"Shh." She puts her finger up and mouths "we have to get out of here."

I nod and we stand up and start walking over hearing the two voices. "How's the girls?" the girls asks.

"still passed out." Trevor replies.

"You didn't touch any of them did you?" the girl asks seriously.

"Give me some credit. Did you call him Rose?" Trevor asks.

Who's him? I thought. Elena and I exchange worried looks and keep creeping. "No I called one of his contacts, you know how this works." The Rose responds.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" Trevor asks her.

Elijah? I mouth to Elena. "They say he got it." Rose replies.

Elena and I are walking upstairs still listening "So that's it Trevor, he either got it or he didn't we have to wait." Rose says.

"Look, it's not too late, we can leave them here, we don't have to go through with this." Trevor suggests.

Rose then expresses "I'm sick of running!"

"Yeah well running keeps us from dying." Trevor retorts.

"Elijah is old school if he accepts our deal we are free." Rose exclaims.

Elena and I listening to their conversation creep as quietly as we can but because of me being stupid and not taking my shoes off the loud clumbs make the floor squeak.

"You two," she shouts and walks over to us. "There is nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you are tragically mistaken, understand?" she asks us.

Elena nods. Then I speak up "Who's Elijah?" I ask.

"You're worst nightmare." She responds and we walk back into the lounge and I am livid. I am sore, I have ruined my new dress, my feet hurt, I don't want to take them off as this floor has old screws. Just not how I wanted my day.

* * *

After of Elena and I huddled on the couch I turn to her. "I'm going to go talk to her, figure out why we are hear." I inform her.

"I'm coming with you." She responds and I nod.

We walk into a room and see Rose putting up wood to block the sun. no vampire rings, that might come in handy.

"Why are we hear?" Elena asks as we enter.

"You two keep asking question like I'm going to answer them." Rose replies.

"Then why won't you?" I bite back.

"And there's another." Rose replies.

"You got us, it's not like we can go anywhere, the least you can do its tell us why you want me and my sister." I ask her again.

"I personally don't want anything to do with you, I'm just a delivery service." Rose answers.

"Delivery to who? Elijah?" Elena asks her.

"Two points to the eavesdroppers." Rose says.

"Who's Elijah is he a vampire?" I ask.

"He's one of the vampires, he's an original." Rose answers.

"What do you mean original?" Elena asks confused.

"God Elena, original meaning the first, think Elena." I tell her and she glares at me. "What, just think." I tell her.

Rose smiles. "You're sister is right, hasn't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?" Rose asks.

"I only just found out about vampires a few days ago so give me some slack as for this one, I don't know, but you know Damon and Stefan?" I ask her.

"I know of them yes." A hundred years back, a friend tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more a sucker for bad boys." Rose tells us.

"Same here, good guys are just so boring." I respond.

Elena then nudges me "Who are the Originals?" Elena asks her.

I shake my head and just let Rose respond "Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using one of you two to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess." Rose responds.

"But why ask?" I ask intrigued.

"Because you two are the Petrova Dopplegangers, a rare find, one of you are the key to breaking the curse." Rose informs us.

"What curse?" I ask totally out of it as I don't even know.

"The sun and the moon curse that curse?" Elena asks Rose.

"So you do know your history." Rose jokes.

"What do you mean that one of us is the key, the moonstone is what breaks the curse." Elena says.

"The moonstone binds the curse, the sacrifice is what breaks it." Rose says.

Sacrifice, one of us will die. "Sacrifice?' Elena asks confused.

"Elena, one of us will have to die." I tell her.

"Correct, the blood of a doppleganger. One of you will have to die." Rose adds.

"Just peachy." I retort and walk away.

After a moment of time to myself I walk back into the room Elena and Rose is in and I hear Elena ask her another question. "Tell me more." She says.

Trevor comes up behind me and scares me "Captivity made them pushy eh? What do you want to know doppeliciouses?" Trevor asks us.

"Who were you running from?" Elena asks.

"The originals." Trevor replies.

"Yeah she said that, what does that mean?" Elena asks still confused.

"Gosh Elena I love you but you need to get smarter, Originals, the first ones, it isn't rocket science." I tell her and Trevor and Rose laugh at my comment.

Elena just glares at me. "Oh get over it Elena, you know you need to use more of that brain of yours." I add.

"Anyway, why were you running?" I ask adding off Elena's question.

"Rose and I pissed off the Originals." Trevor answers.

Rose clears her throat "Correction, I pissed them off, and Rose here has had my back for over 500 years, they wanted us dead." Trevor explains.

"What did you do?" Elena asks.

"He made the same mistake countless others did, he trusted Katerina Petrova." Rose answers.

"Katherine." Elena adds.

"Is it me or does that bitch enjoy ruining peoples lives I've never really met her and if I did I would stake her then and there." I tell them.

Rose chuckles. "Yes your right Ariana she is a bitch and the one and only the first Petrova Doppleganger." Rose adds.

Trevor then adds "I helped her escape her fate and now I've sorry, we've been marked ever since."

Rose then looks between Elena and I "Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake." Rose says.

"So which one of us is it?" I ask.

"We don't know, Elijah will know when he gets here." Rose says. "And I am hoping it isn't you." Rose says.

"I'm touched but I'm not going to let either one of us get sacrificed, even if I die trying." I inform them and walk back into the lounge.

* * *

I sit on the lounge and I feel something underneath me. I pick it up. On it, it says _Stefan and Damon are coming for you two – B._

I smile and Elena notices me I shush and show her the note she reads it and smiles and scrunches it and puts it in the couch.

I get up from the spot and go stand by the window. All of a sudden Trevor enters the room that I we are in. "He's here. This was a mistake." Trevor says frightened.

"No I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." Rose reassures him.

"No he wants me dead Rose." Trebor shouts.

"He wants those two more." Rose shouts.

"I can't do this, you give them to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here." Trevor says panicing.

"Hey, what are we?" Rose asks him.

"We're family, forever." Trevor says calming down.

We then hear a knock at the door. "You're scared." Elena notices.

I nudge her to be quiet. Rose then looks at us "Stay here with them and don't make a sound." She orders and leaves.

While we wait my heart is beating so fast, I want to protect my sister, I won't let anyone take her, I will offer myself. I nod and take a hold of Elena's hand and squeeze it. I love you I mouth to her. Love you too. She mouths back.

Moments later we hear footsteps. Rose arrives then followed by a handsome man in a suit. We turn our head and Elijah looks at me then Elena and rushes over to us. He smells Elena's neck first I am frozen with fear, he then glances to me then flashes and smells me. "Human, there is two. It's impossible. Hello there." He says to us both. My heart is about to explode.

He looks at Elena then to me "Well it looks like you two are both the same, we shall get going we have a long journey." He tells Elena and I.

Elena then shouts to and looks at Rose. "Please, don't let them take us." She pleads.

"Elena." I scold.

Elijah then turns around and looks at Trevor who has also frozen with fear. "One last piece of business and we are done." Elijah tells us and walks over to Trevor.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry." Trevor says.

"Oh no, your apologies not necessary." Elijah responds.

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you." Trevor keeps going.

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah asks.

"I beg your forgiveness." Trevor begs.

"So granted." Elijah responds as Trevor smiles but Elijah smacks Trevor's head clean off his body. Rose cries. Elena and I are shocked.

"You…!" Rose scolds holding back.

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free." Elijah warns.

He looks at Elena and me.

"Come." He orders us.

"What about the moonstone?" Elena yells out.

"Elena." I scold further.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah asks Elena.

I then step in front to protect my sister. "We know that you need it and I know where it is." I tell him getting the hit off my sister.

He looks down and me and smirks "Yes." He says.

"I can get it for you." I tell him.

Elena pulls me back but I release her hold.

"Tell me where it is." he asks me.

"It doesn't work like that." I inform him standing my ground knowing full well he could kill me in a second.

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah asks shocked.

He looks to Rose. "It's the first I've heard of it."

He then grabs a hold of me and tries to compel me but he stops. He looks at my bracelet "What is this vervain doing on your wrist?" he says and snatches it from my wrist and throws it. He catches my head and compels me. "Tell me where the moonstone is."

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins." I say in a robotic type way.

"What is it doing there?" he compels again.

"It's with Katherine." I answer the same way.

"Interesting." He responds and we hear a glass breaking from upstairs. "What is that?" Elijah asks Rose.

"I don't know." Rose says.

"Who else is in this house?" he asks again.

"I don't know." Rose repeats.

He catches me and Elena and drags us into another part of the house. Stefan and Damon are moving around them with their super speed. Elijah throws Elena in Rose's arms and me in a tight hold. "Rose." He orders.

"I don't know who it is." She says scared.

"Up here." It's Stefan. Elijah lets go of me and super speeds up stairs.

"Down here." Damon says.

Elijah then receives in stake in his hand. He removes it. I am now with Damon standing infront of me holding a finger to my mouth telling me to be quiet as he is doing the same with Rose. I nod.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" Elijah says threateningly as he breaks a wooden coat rack into a stake. "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girls, I'm gonna count to 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" He asks again.

Elena all of a sudden appears at the top of the stairs I try and get to her but Damon holds me back. "I'll come with you, please just leave my sister out of it, please, it's just my friends, they wanted to help me out." Elena says at the stairs.

He goes up the stairs with his super speed. He has the stake in his hand. "What game are you playing with me?" He asks Elena.

"This one." She says and throws the vervain bomb in his face. It explodes. His skin burns but he heals immediately. He goes toward Elena but Stefan arrives and shoots him with the compressed air weapon. It doesn't hurt him so Stefan throws the weapon and rushes at Elijah. They fall down the stairs. Elijah gets up immediately but Stefan stays on the floor. He goes toward Stefan but Damon arrives and stakes Elijah. He pushes him against the door. Elijah is dead and is pinned to the door with the stake. Rose sees it and leave. Damon tries to follow her. "Let her go." I yell and he looks up at me and smiles. I rush into his arms feeling safe. Elena does the same with Stefan. I look up at him "Thank you." I say to him.

"Are you hurt?" he asks me.

I shake my head "Just saw from last night that's all, and I really need a shower." I joke and Stefan and Elena laugh.

"Only you could work off a kidnapping." Elena jokes.

"Look I'm sorry for the jokes I was just trying to keep it you know less intense." I tell her.

"I know, it worked. It got Rose to like you." Elena responds. I nod and Damon helps me down the stairs and we get in the car.

* * *

We arrive home after a long day. I am exhausted and am so needing a shower. Jeremy comes downstairs and shouts "Ari, Elena?" he asks.

"hey." We say at the top of the stairs. Bonnie rushes to us and embraces us as does Jeremy.

"Are you two okay?" he asks us.

We nod "Just a little saw still." I inform him.

He nods. "Bonnie," I say facing her. "We got your message." I tell her and she starts crying and we embrace again and Jeremy kisses my cheak.

After my amazing shower, I head into my room "cute pjs." I hear a voice. I look inside my room and see Damon on my window seat.

"Damon, hey." I say to him.

"How are you?" he asks me.

"Little tired." I confess.

He nods he then gets something from his pockey "I got you this." He says.

"I thought I lost it forever." I say smile and go to get it but he pulls away. "Please can I have it?" I ask him.

"I just have to say something." He says.

"Why do you have to say it with my bracelet?" I ask him.

"Because what I'm about to say is… probably the most selfish thing I have ever done in my life." Damon answer.

"Damon, your worrying me." I say.

"No, I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Ariana and I know I have just met you but when I am around you I feel me, you don't let anyone let you down you speak the truth even if it hurts someone. I love you ever since I saw you walk in this house. And it's because I love you, that you can't know this because you can do so much better than me, and you deserve it." he says kissing me on my forehead.

"God, I wish you didn't have to forget this but you do." Damon says looking me in my eyes and he sheds a tear. I close my eyes and when I open them, Damon's gone and I have my bracelet that I thought I lost. I look at it and sit down on my bed but I can't remember anything.


	9. The Sacrifice

It's been an awful last couple days. Firstly, we figured out more about this sacrifice that Elena or I is a part of. The oldest vampire in time Klaus is after Elena and I. And how do I know this, two things happened, one I met Katherine with Elena and she told us about why she was running and what she did. The bitch sucks, she dragged Rose and Trevor into her mess for the past 500 years and she didn't even care. She did the easy thing and ran instead of fighting. And now, that Elena and I know, Damon, Stefan and Bonnie are going everything in their power to not make this happen. Secondly, Rose, she came back and told us about Klaus, that's when Elena and I fled and went to speak to Katherine. We don't know who is going to be sacrificed but I would gladly take my life for my sisters so she can live her life. I know that this probably sounds so confusing but it's still confusing me, some old curse on the oldest vampire in time is coming to break it. I just want to do the best thing for everyone, I need to find Klaus before he finds me, hand myself over so this whole mess can be completed and everyone can go back to how they were.

* * *

I wake up after a restless night and hear a noise coming from inside the house. My door is ajar. I lie back down and then I hear a door slam. That makes me jolt up and walk outside. I creep out and walk into the landling. I look around and then see Elena up. "Elena, is that you?" I ask her.

"Did you hear a noise?" she asks me.

"Yeah like a slam." I respond. I turn to go back into my room when suddenly a noise comes from behind me. I gasp and turn around and see Alaric shirtless and in his boxers. Elena, Alaric and I are startled by the unexpected appearance. We all catch our breath. Elena, Ariana, ahem." Alaric says clearing his voice.

"We heard something." Elena says and Alaric chuckles. We avoid his gaze as as Jenna walks up the stairs wearing Alaric's shirt. She runs a hand through her hair embarrassed.

"Sorry girls, that was us." Jenna finally says.

"We didn't think anyone else was up." Alaric explains. "We were just-" Alaric says buts sighs and hplds out the ice-cream bowl to Elena and I. "Chunky Monkey?" he asks changing the topic.

"No thank you." I say nervously.

"Well I'm naked so I'm just going to-" Alaric says disapearing into Jenna's room and shuts the door. Elena and I look at Jenna.

""I'm really really sorry." Jenna begins to explain.

"It's okay, Jenna, don't worry about it." Elena responds.

"I know he's been staying over a lot. Are you - are you sure it's okay?" Jenna asks us.

"It's fine Jenna you're a grown up. Anyway seems like things are good." I say changing the topic.

"They're extremely good." Jenna responds smiling.

"Then we are extremely okay with it." I respond as we all bid our goodnights and head to our rooms. I lay back in my bed and close my eyes, not knowing that someone has been in my room taking things.

* * *

The next morning Elena and I are in the kitchen when we hear a knock at the door. I go to answer it. "Stefan: Hey. Uh, can we talk?" Stefan asks and Elena appears behind me.

"Why?" I ask.

"We went to see Katherine." Damon says and Elena and I glance at each other.

"Sure come on in." I respond and open the door wider.

In the kitchen Damon has told us about wanting to get the moonstone from Katherine and about what she told them. I don't believe anything that comes out of that bitches mouth.

"You don't believe her, do you?" Elena asks the two brothers.

"No, of course not. We just want the moonstone." Damon responds.

Stefan then says "According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break."

"No spell, no doppelgänger sacrifice for one of you. Ergo, you two live." Damon adds.

"How do you destroy it?" I ask them not liking what they are doing as it is not apart of my plan.

"By releasing it from the moonstone." Damon answers.

"How do you guys even know this is gonna work?" Elena asks iritated.

"Cause we have a crafty witch on our side." Damon grins.

"You discussed it with Bonnie." I ask confused.

"She agreed to do anything she could to help us." Stefan explains.

"It's Katherine who has the moonstone. She's not gonna give it to you." I argue.

"We're gonna get it from her." Stefan says.

"Well, what he means to say is, we will pry it from her cold, dead hand if we have to." Damon adds.

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone, and get out in time for her to return it." Stefan continues.

"Wow. I mean, it sounds like you guys already have it all planned out." Elena says.

"Yep. We're awesome." Damon comments.

"Except for one thing. We don't want you guys to do it." I state and Stefan and Damon exchange looks.

"What are you talking about? Ariana, we don't have a choice." Damon exclaims.

"What about Klaus?" I argue.

"We'll find him right after we get the moonstone." Stefan responds.

"Is that before or after he kills everyone that we care about, including the two of you." I point out.

"Maybe they are right Ari, if they can de-spell the moonstone, they can save our lives." Elena says.

"Elena, come on, we don't even know which one of us it is, I don't want anything happening to anyone I care about, what about Jenna, and Jeremy they can't get hurt." I argue to all three now.

"If we can de spell it, we will save your lives." Damon says again.

"I know, everyone keeps saying that." I say frustrated and get up and leave the room leaving Elena, Stefan and Damon exchanging worried looks.

* * *

After my terrible morning so far, I shake off the frustration. I have to do something. The only person with more knowledge is Rose I have to talk to her. I go to the boarding house in search of her. As I shut the door behind me I look around the long hallway. Rose comes down the stairs in a silk robe. "It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning." Rose says as she looks up and sees that it's me.

"Whoa. Sorry, I thought you were…" she begins to see.

"Damon?" I question. "Yeah anyway, sorry I –" begin to say but Rose then cuts me off "There's no one else here." She says

"Actually, I came to talk to you." I reply.

"Then I should probably get dressed." Rose says and leaves walking up the chairs. I have a bit of jealousy inside me I don't know where it's come from but I need to stop thinking and more questioning. After Rose has exchanged her robe for real clothing, we converse in the parlor room. I have asked her to get me some more information on Klaus. "It's a bad idea." She cuts me off.

"No, it's not. From what Damon told me, your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus. You and Damon just gave up before you got it." I argue.

"Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it." Rose responds.

"There's more to learn. We just have to find a way to learn it." I reply.

"Why are you coming to me with this?" she asks me.

"Because you owe me. One word from me, and Damon and Stefan could have killed you for kidnapping me and my sister." I respond.

"Or maybe it's because you know that Elena or Damon and Stefan wouldn't want you doing this. And their moonstone caper gives you a chance to sneak away." Rose says hitting it right on the spot.

"We're having a disagreement, okay? They're willing to risk everyone that I love and I'm not." I argue.

"They're just trying to protect you two." Rose responds.

"And you've proven that you couldn't care less about my sister but when you said that you liked me that I had fire so please just do this for me please?" I ask her as Rose sits down on the couch next to me. "What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?" she asks.

"How would you like to be able to walk during the daylight?" I ask her.

"I've been a slave to shadows for 500 years, what do you think?" Rose retorts.

"I think I know a witch who's willing to do whatever it takes to help, if you're willing to make a deal." I recommend.

* * *

Rose and I arrive at Slater's Apartment. We ascend a staircase to the apartment. Rose bangs on the door while I stand close to her. "Slater? Slater, it's Rose. Open up!" she says banging. And after a brief moment, Rose looks over at me. "He's not home. Sorry Ariana." She says.

"Mm-mm. No. We didn't come all the way out here for nothing." I argue and Rose sighs and pushes the doors open using her vampire strength. We look inside the apartment and Rose gestured into the room. "After you." And we walk into the apartment with Rose following behind me. Rose wanders farther into the apartment than Elena does, looking for Slater. "Slater?" she calls out but as she moves towards the back of the apartment, she looks through a doorway and her face falls in shock. "I don't think he's gonna be much help." She says. And I rush over to where Rose is standing and gasp at the sight of Slater's dead body. Rose walks over to Slater's body and drags it away. I regain my composure, walk over to Slater's computer desk and pick up a bunch of papers. "Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him for his information." I state.

Rose walks up behind me and watches me as I shuffle through the papers. "Yeah, probably to stop him from helping people like us. The guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information just bit him in the ass." Rose explains.

I continue to shuffle through more papers before picking up a framed photo. Rose walks over to a set of windows and pulls back the curtains, startling me. "What are you…?" I ask in shock.

"Tempered glass. U.V. rays can't penetrate." Rose explains looking out the window. "I used to just come here and watch the day." Rose adds.

I look back at the framed photo which contains a picture of Slater and a girl. I look back up at Rose. "I'm sorry about Slater." I say truthfully.

"Any luck?" She asks me.

I attempt to log into one of the computers. "Um... It's password protected. I can't get in." I sigh.

"No, this is fine. Let's just go." Rose says but hears a doorknob rattling from inside the apartment. "Stay here." She orders and I nod as she walks past me and opens a set of doors. She peers into the small hallway and sees a girl hiding behind a corner. "Alice?" rose questions.

"Rose!" Alice says crying heavily, rushes towards her and embraces her. "He's dead!" she exclaims.

* * *

Rose comforts Alice as she tries to regain composure. Rose gets up and walks into a room where I am pouring hot water into teabags. "She found him a few minutes before we did." Rose explains.

"How is she?" I ask.

"Overreacting. Big time." Rose responds.

"Her boyfriend just died. There's no such thing as overreacting." I say

"Those tears are for her. She didn't care about Slater. She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her." Rose confesses.

I turn around and look at Alice. Grabbing the cup of tea, I walk out of the room towards Alice and hand her the cup. "Thank you." Alice says taking the cup from me and I sit down next to her. Alice looks at me with an air of familiarity. "You look really familiar. Did you know Slater?" she asks me.

"Not personally, no. I just knew that he kept detailed records of all of his vampire contacts and I was hoping that he could point me towards Klaus." I explain.

"Doubtful. Klaus doesn't want to be pointed at." Alice says.

"Do you know Slater's computer password?" I ask her flatly.

"Are you seriously asking me that right now? I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart." She says fake hurt.

"I understand that. Do you know his password?" I ask her again.

"Who do you think you are?" Alice says looking away from me and sips her tea. I then look over at Rose and her eyes light up with an idea. I then put my attention back to Alice. "What if I could convince Rose to turn you?" I ask her and Alice looks up at me. Rose, hearing what I have said looks over at her, disdainfully. "Will you show us his files then?" I ask again.

Alice nods and hurries over to the computer and logs onto his computer but all the files have been deleted. Rose and I watch from behind her. "Someone's been here. The hard drive's completely wiped out." Alice explains.

"Yeah, probably whoever killed him." I respond as I run a hand over my face and turn away.

"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything's backed up on a remote server." Alice adds.

Rose turns back to speak to me softly "You know that she's not going anywhere near my blood, right?"

"I know. She doesn't." I say with a grin and Rose smiles at me deception. I then lean down next to Alice to look at the computer screen. "Kristen Stewart. God, was he obvious." Alice jokes.

"These are all leads to vampires?" I ask her as Alice continues scrolling through the files.

"Slater was obsessed. Almost as much as me." Alice answers.

"What about that one? Cody Webber. They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah." Rose suggests.

"I could call him." Alice suggets and I hand her the phone.

"Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus. That one of the doppelgängers are alive and one is ready to surrender." I say with know tone.

"What?!" Rose says shocked.

"Oh, my God, I knew I recognized you. Just you have blonde hair." Alice comments.

"Get him the message, please." I ask her again and I quickly walk out of the room as Rose follows me. I place my hand on a table and exhale. This is the right decision. I say to myself.

"What are you doing?" Rose says pissed.

"I'm getting Klaus' attention." I respond.

"If Klaus knows that one of you are alive, he'll find you and he'll kill you." Rose warns. I look back at Rose and don't respond. "Which is exactly what you wanted all along." Rose adds.

"It's either me or Elena and my family. I would rather die then let anything happen to them." I explain.

"So this whole charade is some suicide mission so that you could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else?" rose asks unamused and pissed. Alice then enters the room and speaks to me. "Cody is on his way and he really wants to meet you." She says and I nod as Rose shuts her eyes and sighs and leaves the kitchen.

* * *

**Rose POV**

I walk into the kitchen and dial Damon's number. I am not letting her do this. "Rose." Damon says.

"How quickly can you get to Richmond?" I ask without returning the hello

"Why?" Damon asks not amused anymore.

"Ariana is doing something really stupid you need to stop her, I can't talk sense into her." I explain.

"I'm on my way to let her leave." He orders and I hang up.

* * *

**Ariana POV**

I am in the kitchen looking out the window gazing when suddenly I see Elijah's reflection in the glass. I gasp and turn around and see no one else. I am confused but I turn back into the other room. As I walk back into the room sipping water I look over at Alice. I turn around and gasp as I see Damon and Elena in front of me with a pissed off faces.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asks me.

"What are you doing here?" I retort and Rose enters the room. I turn around and look at her angrily. "You called him?" I ask in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Ariana." Rose says.

"You said that you understood." I respond.

"She lied." Elena says.

I turn to face the two deadpanned faces. Alice walks in starstruck. "Damon Salvatore." She explains. "And Elena Gilbert the other doppleganger." She adds.

"Get rid of her." He orders Rose and Rose grabs her arm and leads her out of the room.

"Come on. We're leaving." Damon says grabbing my arm. I rip it away.

"No." I respond.

"We're leaving." Elena says mad.

"I'm not going with you." I argue.

"You do not get to make decisions anymore." Damon yells.

"When have I ever made a decision? I've only just gotten involved in this, if that means risking my life for Elena's then I will do it over and over again." I respond glaring at me.

"Who's gonna save your life while you're out making decisions?" Elena retorts.

"You're not listening to me, guys. I don't want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love. Elena if I do this you can live." I tell her.

"And then you will be dead." Elena argues.

"I would take a bullet for you any day." I argue furuther.

"Okay, get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." Damon orders and grasps my arm tighter. I struggle and release myself from his grip again.

"No." I shout.  
Damon grasps me again and I go to punch him but he catches my fist in his hand and moves in towards me. I gasp in shock. "Don't ever do that again." He threatens and releases my fist and he walks away. Elena stands there looking at me shaking her hand and follows Damon.

* * *

Damon opens a double set of doors and exits the bedroom. With Elena followed behind him. I stay in my seat at the lounge as Rose rises. I don't even lift my head to look at them.

"Ok, time to go. Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day." Damon tells us but suddenly, the front doors burst open and three men walk into the apartment. Damon turns his head to look at them as Rose, Elena and I stand up. One of the vampire's speaks. "We're here to meet the doppelgänger. And would you look of that we have two of them right here." He says.

"Thank you for coming." I say walking forward but Damon pushes me back and whispers to me "I will break your arm." He threatens.

Damon then looks to Cody. "There's nothing here for you." Damon says and then suddenly the man in the back suddenly drops to the floor, dead. Elijah stands behind him. The other two vampires look back at Elijah. Elijah vamp-speeds towards them, looking from one to the other. Rose gasps and vamp-speeds out of the apartment. Elijah looks over at me then Elena and to Damon. Damon is surprised "I killed you. You were dead."

"For centuries now." Elijah responds and he glances at Cody. "Who are you?" he asks him.

"Who are you?" Cody asks.

"I'm Elijah." Elijah says.

Cody stiffens "We were gonna bring her to you. Well them now. For Klaus. They are the doppelgängers. I don't know how they exist, but they do. Klaus will want to see them.

Elijah then asks "Does anyone else know that you're here?"

"No." Cody responds.

"Well, then, you have been incredibly helpful." Elijah says and plunges his arm's into the two vampire's chest. They grunt as Elijah rips their hearts out. The two vampires fall to the floor, dead, and Elijah lets their hearts drop from his hands. Damon prepares to fight with Elijah, but Elijah shocks them, by turning around and vamp-speeding out of the apartment. Damon looks back at me then to Elena, and we all have shocked expressions on our faces.

* * *

Arriving back at my house Damon and Elena walk up the steps with me behind them. "Thank you Damon for saving my idoit sister." Elena tells him.

I roll my eyes "thank you for brining me home." I say sighing.

"Well, your ride left you. I didn't want to leave you stranded." Damon responds.

"She was scared Damon. She didn't mean to run." I argue for Rose.

"Yes, she did. She's been running for 500 years." Damon argues.

"That's not her fault." I argue back.

Elena then changes the topic. "So Elijah is alive, and why do you think he killed those two vampires and just let us go?" she asks us.

"If I had a dollar for every time some evil vampire surprised me." Damon jokes and I walk around them towards the door but Damon catches my arm before I open it and turns me around to face him. "What you did today was incredibly stupid. As your sister said." Damon says.

"Actually, the only thing that was stupid was that I got caught." I respond wriggling out of his grasp "Look I I don't question what you guys do all the time in wanting to protect me and Elena but why shouldn't I question if I would try to save all of you." I tell them both as the door opens.

Jeremy steps out. "Good night Damon, Elena." I say turning around. As I am about to enter Jeremy looks at Damon. "What?" he asks.

"It's Stefan." He answers and Elena immediately begins to fret.

We rush over to the tomb and I stay up top hearing everything going on inside. "Stefan! Stefan!" she shouts from underneath and is about to enter when Damon grabs her before she can.

"Don't you dare." He warns.

"Stefan's in there, Damon!" Elena shouts.

"I know, but you can't just run in there, we will get him out, I promise." Damon says.

"God, this good have been prevented." Elena yells.

"I know but we were too busy saving your sister from her kamikaze mission." Damon responds.

I walk inside "The crazy sister can hear you, call me crazy for wanting to save everyone, but you guys didn't have to go for the moonstone in the first place." I argue with the two of them knowing full well the two vampires inside can hear me.

"It was the right call Ariana." Damon responds.

"The right call? How was any of this the right call?!" I ask them and walk out but before I do I then shout "this is your fault Katherine, if you didn't get into town none of this would have been happening I hope you rot in their you conniving bitch." I shout and storm off.

* * *

**Stefans POV **

"Stefan." Elena yells.

I walk to the entrance. "I know, I know." I tell them.

""Of all the idiot plans, Stefan." Damon says.

"Yeah. I know." I respond.

"We'll find a way to get you out." Elena says.

"Ah, it's all right. I'll handle myself. Bonnie has the moonstone. Work with her. Try to figure out how to de-spell it." I inform them.

"You martyr yourself in a tomb and I get partnered with a semi-competent witch. A pissed off girlfriend and a suicidal twin just great." Damon says.

"Just work on it, and Elena stay away from here please." I ask her.

"I'll not promise to that." Elena responds.

"Just protect one another will you." I then ask.

They nod and leave. Katherine then appears. "That Ariana girl has fight she is just like me." Katherine says.

"She is nothing like you, she is helping her loved ones where as you, you were being selfish and didn't care about anyone else. Now just go suffocate and mummify you bitch." I say and walk in another tunnel


	10. By the Light of The Moon

I am in my room with Bonnie and Elena. They have the moonstone. "So now that you've got the moonstone, what are you gonna do with it?" I ask them

"Right now, it's what is binding the Sun and the Moon Curse. If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless." Bonnie explains to me.

"And according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful." I add

"Maybe. If he finds out." Elena responds.

"What about Stefan he's stuck in the tomb with Katherine. He must hate it." I ask them

"Stefan wants us to focus on the moonstone" Elena answers.

"Whatever it's not like it matters, I just don't want anyone to get hurt for protecting Elena and myself. You think you are protecting us but I want to protect you." I tell them.

"Well you are not going to do anymore suicidal stints we are with Stefan and Damon, we are not going to let anyone of us get sacrificed." Elena responds.

Jeremy then enters the room overhearing our argument "What are you guys arguing about?"

"We're not arguing about anything." Bonnie answers and puts the stone in her bag and looks at Jeremy. "I need coffee Elena, help me." Bonnie asks.

Elena gets up and they walk out Jeremy looks at me. "What?" I ask him

"Why are you on some suicide mission?" Jeremy asks me.

"I'm trying to prevent everyone else from getting hurt." I answer.

"Oh so, bringing Klaus the moonstone so you can get yourself killed is okay or Elena?" he says shaking his head as he leaves. I wait for a bit and then look in Bonnie's purse and grab the moonstone. I quietly hurry down the stairs as I grab my car keys. Bonnie and Elena joing me "Where are you going?" Bonnie asks me

"Um, to the mall, shop therapy." I say lying.

"You're lying." Elena says.

"No, I'm not." I argue.

"Really? We can tell by your face." Bonnie responds.

I huff and turn around. "She took the moonstone." I hear Jeremy say from upstairs.

"How did you...?" I ask confused.

"We tested you, and you failed." Elena responds.

I then speak up "Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him. I can't let that happen. I am not going to let that happen to you all." I say and Bonnie and

Elena let me leave. I look at them confused and open the door to leave, but an invisible barrier prevents me from leaving. I'm trapped. I turn around and look at the three people in the room.

"What did you do?" I ask them pushing against the barrier.

"It's for the best, Ari." Elena says as they look amongst themselves smiling.

"I hope your happy." I say stomping up the stairs into my room and slamming my door.

* * *

After getting over my mood I walk back down the stairs and slump myself on the couch. I check my phone for messages I have several from friends. I hear the door open and Damon enters the house and joins me in the living room. "You should really lock your door." He jokes which I find so not funny. "Oh, come on, pouty. At least give me two points for ingenuity." Damon adds.

"Do you think this is funny?" I ask him coldly.

"Yes Ariana. I find hilarity in the lengths that I have to go to repeatedly save you and your sister's lives." Damon responds.

"well while this was happen what did the others say about this like I don't know Stefan?" I ask him folding my arms.

"We had a good laugh." Damon responds grinning.

"Did you tell him about Elijah being alive?" I ask changing topic.

"I didn't tell him." Damon responds.

"Because?" I ask him.

"Well he can't do anything about it." Damon answers as he sits on the couch next ti ne abd puts an arm around my head.

I huff and roll my eyes and see Elena and Jeremy come in the living room.

"Oh great it's my two siblings locking me inside my own house, I you wanted to lock me somewhere at least you could have gotten me something to do unless you rather me die of boredom." I tell them annoyed.

"Oh save the dramatics it's not like your life isn't the only one on the line." Elena speaks up.

"Well if you let me do my own thing we wouldn't have to worry about that, the problem would have been solved." I argue back.

"Then you would be dead." Damon shouts.

I groan with annoyance why don't they get I'm trying to save them. "Whatever." I respond and lie down on the couch.

"Where is Bonnie?" Damon asks.

"I thought she was meeting you." Jeremy speaks up.

"No, she's on moonstone duty and I'm on Gilbert patrol." Damon responds and looks at Elena and me.

"Well aren't you lucky." I say sarcastically.

"And who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?" Elena asks.

"Vampire Barbie asked me if she could handle it, and I said, why not? Figured if she screwed up, he'll bite her and then I'll be rid of two of my problems." Damon answers.

I hit him playfully "hey that's my best friend watch your tongue." I warn. "Wait. Tonight's the full moon?" I ask the group as Damon's phone rings. "

"Yep, but if you weren't to absorbed with all your suicidal tendencies to notice you would of known." Damon says answering his phone. "What?" he says.

I zone out of his conversation. And he suddenly hangs up his phone "Change of plans. You babysit." He says to Jeremy and Elena. Jeremy then lays down on the couch and rests his head on my lap. Damon then turns to me "Hey you know, you should get out, enjoy the sun. Oh wait, you can't." he jokes.

"Dickhead" I yell as he shuts the door and I see Elena and Jeremy laughing. I push Jeremy off me and he falls to the floor I grin at him from the couch. "Well I will be in my room suffocating under my pillow, because that's what it feels like here." I exaggerate and leave for my room.

* * *

I'm upstairs in my room when I hear noises from downstairs. I walk down the stairs and see Jenna searching in the closet. Elena walks behind me. "What's Jenna doing?" She asks me.

I shake my head "Don't know."

"Hey Jenna what are you doing?" I ask Jenna.

"Oh good, perfect timing." And hands Elena and I a box each.

"What is this stuff?" Elena asks.

"Your mom's files from the Historical Society. I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood and by roped, I mean very excited to participate." Jenna answers as she closes the door. Elijah is on the other side. Elena and I are startled. He looks between the two of us. "Hey, I'm Elijah." He says friendly.

"Elijah is in town doing research on Mystic Falls." Jenna explains.

I gupl and he gets closer to Elena and me. "It's a pleasure." He says extending his hand to Elena which she takes nervously and then mine.

"So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Elena and Ariana could help you load it into your car." Jenna suggests.

"Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow." Elijah responds.

"That's also a good plan." Jenna finishes.

"Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna; girls.." he says looking at us ": I hope to see you again sometime soon." He says and leaves.

Elena and I run upstairs to Jeremy's room. I knock on his door but Elijah catches my wrist. Jeremy opens his door as Elijah hides. "What is it?" Jeremy asks.

"Jenna was just asking me to get you to help her with the boxes." Elena responds breathing heavly.

"Okay." Jeremy responds and leaves down stairs. Elena and I look at Elijah "A wise choice." He says.

"What do you want?" I ask catching my breath.

"I think it's time you and I had a little chat." He says and we nod and head into my room.

* * *

In my room Elijah is at my bed side table as Elena and are near my bed. "Forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm. " Elijah says.

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take us?" I ask him.

"Because I didn't want either of you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelgänger exists, or in words now that two doppelgangers exist, there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that." Elijah explains.

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" Elena asks.

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse." Eljiah responds.

"So, what is your goal?" Elena asks another question.

"Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle." Elijah answers.

"Like you?" I ask.

"Not anymore." He responds.

"You don't know where he is, do you? So you're trying to use us to draw him out." I say and he nods.

"Well, to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed. And that's to you too Elena." Elijah responds.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Elena asks him.

"If I wasn't being truthful, all your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and I'm prepared to offer you two a deal." Elijah explains.

"What kind of a deal?" I ask him curious.

"Do nothing. Live your lives, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, we shall draw out Klaus together and I shall make sure your friends and family remain unharmed."

"And then what?" Elena asks.

"Then I kill him." Elijah answers.

"Just like that?" Elena asks.

"Just like that. I'm a man of my word. When I make a deal, I keep a deal." Elijah responds.

"How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?" I ask him.

"I notice you have a friend; Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts." Elijah explains. "Together, we can protect everybody that matters to you. So, do we have a deal?" he asks us.

Elena and I look at one another and nod "I need you to do one thing for us then we will have the deal." Elena asks him.

"Are we negotiating now?" he asks us.

"Elena can I talk to Elijah alone?" I ask her.

She looks at me eery. "I'm safe Elena, he's proven that." I inform her.

She leaves "I want you to know, if this sacrifice is happening I don't want Elena apart of it." I tell him.

"You would seriously give your life away?" he asks me.

I nod "In a heartbeat, I don't know who Klaus wants, but if it's Elena I will take her place, we are twins have the same blood, she can live a happy human life, that's probably why there are two of us, I don't know how that is possible as there are no twins in our family history but I am willing to do anything to save my family, if that means give up my life than I will." I explain.

"Then I will work with you, you have my word I will do everything in my power to keep everyone safe, that includes you." Elijah says.

"And I believe you, now that thing Elena asked for you will you do it?" I ask him.

He nods "What is it?"

"Stefan Salvatore, Elena's boyfriend he is locked in the tomb with Katherine, who I hate, can you please get him out?" I ask.

"I hear the deteste in your voice over Katerina." Elijah notices.

I nod "To think that a few week ago I knew nothing about vampies and being a doppleganger and worrying about normal life you'd think I wouldn't care but I do. If this girls is as bad as I've heard I don't want her near my family. Can you help me get Stefan out?" I ask him.

He nods and flashes off.

* * *

A while later after a shower I enter my room and shut my door. a moment later I hear a knock at the door and yell "Come in."

It's Damon. "wow, he knocks." I joke.

"Are you still mad?" he asks me.

I shake my head "I know you were trying to keep me safe but I would do anything for my family Damon even if it means giving up my life and I'm okay with that, but I need you to trust me that I am doing it for the right reasons." I tell him.

"I get that and when I first got here I wouldn't of cared if you lived or died, I was bad but we have family and we do things stupid for family but not as stupid as you have been" he tells me.

"I sometimes wish I never came back." I tell him truthfully.

"Yeah Elena wished that too, so you didn't have to get involved." Damon responds.

"Me and my sister are very alike, we are selfish, we care too much and do stupid things but I know if I hadn't done what I did Elena would have, it's just I actually have the balls and guts to do it." I inform him.

"I learnt that the day you came back." He says.

"All that from one night talk really?" I ask him raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." He says.

"Anyway you should know I made a deal with Elijah." I tell him.

"You what?" he asks in disbelief.

"not I we, Elena and I, he is going to help us kill Klaus." I tell him.

"And you believe him" he asks me.

"From what I told him today and what he told me yeah, he could have killed us the moment he stepped in this house and he hasn't so, but I know I can trust you Damon." I tell him looking at him.

He nods "I better go" he says.

I nod "Yeah I'm beat, being locked up in your house sucks, I would hate to be locked up in prison" I joke and he laughs and leaves through my window.

* * *

That night I feel good. I realized yes I was being selfish and putting my life on the line but it's what anyone would do in my situation and I think I got o Damon today to. He seemed to be on board with our deal but I'm slowly coming to terms with everything, it's all just hit me like a ton of bricks but I have a feeling it's only just the beginning.


	11. The Descent

Now out of the house and with freedom I decide to go out for a run. I need fresh air, work off some of this frustration and start over. I run through the woods as fast as my human legs can go listening to the music in my ears. I reach the end of the trail and run at normal speed down the neighbourhood back to my place.

I get back to mine and see Elena in the kitchen "good run?" She asks.

I nod "yes well needed. You remember those trails we used to go down when we were younger?" I ask her.

"Yeah, we would go down there all the time with everyone." Elena responds.

"I ran down them it's a pretty good run you should join me." I tell her.

"You know me and running not my thing." She says.

"Well one day you will go with me." I joke.

"I'm heading over to Stefan's want to come?" She asks.

I nod "yeah, I'll come as long as there is no sex I'm in."

Elena yells "Ariana. Shut your mouth." She scolds.

"Oh please, when was the last time you got some?" I ask her and she walks out of the room.

"What about you?" She asks winking.

"Not since I came back." I inform her.

"Yeah you never told me about whatever his name was, Caroline did. So who is he?" Elena asks me as we walk out of the house.

"His names Nik we met in Chicago it was a fling all I remember is we had a blast it was fun, and it was one of the best times of my life." I tell her.

"Seems like you had fun then." She jokes.

I nod "a lot, but it's not what you think we just went out danced, drank the occasional hook up but nothing more, besides you know me with relationships bad choice." I remind her.

* * *

We arrive at the boarding house and we go and find Stefan. Elena enters his room as I wait at the door Elena yells out "Stefan? Stefan?" I see Stefan arrive behind her from his bathroom. I laugh "You're standing right behind me, aren't you?" She adds.

"Yeah." Stefan and I say.

Elena runs to him and kisses him "okay, keep it pg." I shout breaking up their moment.

"Hi Stefan." I say stepping into his room.

"Hey Ariana." He responds and I hug him. "How's it like being back with the good people?" I ask as a joke.

Elena hits me but Stefan laughs "much better." He responds.

"Good because I wouldn't have wanted to be in your shoes for even a minute I can't imagine the torture you had been through." I joke again.

"Yeah about switching roles what is this about you wanting to sacrifice yourself?" He asks me sternly.

I take a breath I knew this was coming everyone so far has scolded me for it.

"Look I was an idiot okay but I realised now that it's not just me in trouble it's Elena as well and now we" I say pointing to Elena "have made a deal with Elijah saying that he will protect us as long as we follow his rules." I inform him.

"Right. As long as you play by his rules." Stefan repeats.

"Please don't go and find Isobel." Elena says to him as she new what he was thinking as she puts vervain in a glass.

"Katherine said Isobel could have some answers and I just have a couple questions, that's all." Stefan responds.

"I know your trying to protect me but we made a deal with Elijah." Elena says to him as she pours water in the glass of vervain and drinks it.

"Right, you made a deal with him. I didn't make one. You should keep your deal." Stefan argues.

"Stefan, we don't want anyone else to get hurt." I argue.

"When have I ever wanted somebody to get hurt?" He asks us both and Elena shows him the glass.

"Vervain. I made it light but are you sure? Just because Katherine built up a tolerance…"

He cuts her off and grabs the glass "Yes, bottoms up." He says and takes the glass and drinks but he coughs.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah." He replies.

"So how do you think Elijah can compel other vampires?" I ask changing the subject.

"He's an original. I don't really know what that means. I don't think anybody really knows what that means. Well, except maybe Isobel. Maybe we should ask her." Stefan tells us and leaves. Elena and I look at her "who's Isobel?" I ask her confused about the mystery woman.

"Oh god you don't know, shit, um" she begins to say.

"Elena what's wrong?" I ask her.

"Sit down I'll be right back." She orders and I just place myself on the bed and she leaves. I obey her order for a second and follow her. I walk down the stairs and into the library.

I see Rose and Damon in the library. Rose looks bad what happened?" Man being locked up you miss a lot.

I then hear Rose ask "how is it?"

"Defiantly better. Right Ariana." He asks me.

I am shocked he knew I was there. "Um," I begin to say as Damon looks at me weary. "Um yeah it's not bad," I lie seeing the huge mark on her shoulder trying not to gag.

"Where's Stefan and Elena?" He asks me.

I shake my head "I asked about someone Isobel or someone and Elena freaked out and left after Stefan she told me to stay but I don't follow orders easily." I tell him.

"Isobel why is he trying to find Isobel?" He asks me.

"Well I could help if he tells me who this Isobel is?" I retort.

"Yeah maybe just stay out of this one Ariana, Elena will tell you." Damon says and walks off and I followed him.

"What happened to Rose. I hate lying." I tell him.

"She was bit by a werewolf." Damon whispers,

"What does that mean?" I ask shocked.

He nods "yes she will, now do you mind if you play nurse for a little while?" He asks me.

"Not necessary." Rose says.

I glance at Rose "It is necessary." Damon responds and I can't help but feel jealous of how he feels about Rose. "Now Ariana, you stay here as you are a do-gooder, I will go and will be right back.

"I'm sorry Damon." I tell him as he is about to leave.

"It happens people come and go." He says leaving and I walk back in the lounge.

"How do you feel?" I ask her.

"What do you think?" She asks me.

"Right dome question, look if it means anything we will try Anyang to find something to save you." I tell her.

"You mean that don't you?" She asks.

"I like to help people and besides we've grown quite close over the past week or so, so I help my friends when they are in bad situations. Now would you like a blood bag?" I ask her.

She nods and I walk out of the library.

* * *

I am helping rose into Damon's room which I have got to say is massive and a very Damon Salvatore bedroom. "Here you go." I say to her giving her the blood bag and lying her down as Elena calls for me.

"Hey." I say to her.

"What happened?" She asks me.

"Werewolf bite." Rose answers.

"Omg." Elena exclaims.

"Enough with the dramatics Elena, let's make her comfortable." I tell Elena and she helps fold the sheets up.

Elena stands back and looks around "wow." She says.

"You've never been in Damon's room before?" Rose asks.

She nods "yeah." Elena responds.

Rose starts to cough "I hate this. I'm a vampire, I haven't had a cold in five centuries." She tells us.

"Just relax and keep peaceful." I tell her.

"We don't get sick. When we die, it's fast and sudden and it's certainly not drawn out in illness." Rose adds.

"You're not gonna die." Elena expresses.

"Such a human thing to say." Rose responds.

I laugh and look around. "It's not what you expected is it?" She asks us.

"It's just a room." Elena replies.

"No its exactly what I expected and maybe having silk sheets but hey it's his place." I joke and rose smiles.

"You two are very lucky, you know. No one's ever loved me the way you two are loved." Rose tells us.

"I doubt that." I respond.

"Trevor was my best friend. Nothing more. I spent all those years on the run from Elijah. I just never thought it was a good idea to set up roots. The whole idea of family is not exactly compatible with being a vampire. Why are you so eager to give up?" She says and asks that question to me.

"I'm not giving up on anything. Here." I tell her giving her a glass of blood.

"What do you call this whole deal with Elijah?" She asks us.

"Our best option." I answer.

"It's your easiest option." Rose argues. "Do you really think that your witch friend destroyed the moonstone?" She asks.

Elena responds "I spoke with Bonnie. I know that she had the help of another witch; unless you mean it's Elijah's witch so no, I don't."

"Just promise me you two, fight." She says.

"I have never backed down from one." I inform her.

"It's true, she's always stood her ground. In 9th grade there was this awful girl who bullied me, Ariana over here went right up to her and punched her right in the face and said "if you ever bully my sister again you won't know what's coming mess with my friends or family and your done" that bully was so scared she left.

I laugh "hey mess with my family and you get the bitch in me coming out, so yes I will fight we all will. I don't want to die, no one does but we will eventually." I say and rose nods and closes her eyes.

"I'm so tired." She exclaims and Elena and I leave. "No, stop, wait. Tell them to prepare the horses." Rose says.

"It's okay Rose. Just get some sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up." I tell her.

"Trevor, don't be so stupid. You're never going to make it there before the sun." Rose says and suddenly she sits up. She's in pain "Ariana, Elena, I need more blood." She shouts.

"Yeah, of course, here." Elena says giving Rose the glass of blood. Rose drinks but throws everything up. "It's okay, everything's gonna be alright." I say as Elena and I rush to the bathroom. When we comes back, Rose is not there. When I turn around, Rose attacks Elena and pushes her hardly against the wall.

"Rose stop." I shout.

"It's all your fault, Katerina. You Katerina, you did this." Rose says baring her fangs cuting off Elena's air supply.

"It's Elena. Rose, Rose! I'm Elena!" Elena says through every breath.

"You betrayed us!" Rose shouts.

"Rose she's not Katherine!" I say trying to rip her off my sister. Rose releases her "Elena?"

"It's me, it's Elena." Elena says shaky.

"Oh my god Elena. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's happening to me. I'm sorry." Rose repeats confused.

"You're gonna be alright." I tell her and bring her back to the bed.

"My mind, I'm…" rose begins to say.

"Don't worry it was for a second." Elena assures her.

"Just rest." I add as we lay her on the bed and sit next to her.

"I'm scared." Rose expresses.

"You're not alone. We are right here." I tell her.

"Here, where's here?" Rose asks confused.

"Damon's bedroom, you're in Damon's bedroom." Elena repeats.

"I want to go home." Rose says.

"Tell us about it." I ask.

" , 30 kilometers south of London. With fields and trees and horses." Rose explains.

"Sounds beautiful." Elena says.

"When you live long enough, everything disappears. So much time wasted, I just wish I wouldn't have been so afraid." Rose continues and shuts her eyes.

"Where's Damon?" Elena mouths.

"I don't know he said he will be back but we have to prepare ourselves." I tell her and she nods.

* * *

After leaving rose Elena and I head out oft he room. After a while I go back into Damon's room with new sheets. "I brought some clean sheets." I say aloud. I look up and see Rose is not here. I quickly leave in search for her. I enter the library see Elena on the couch. "Rose is missing." I express. She jumps up and I call Damon.

"Damon it's Ariana, I'm worried about Rose, you should come back." I say and hang up. We hear a noise from the basement and go towards it. "Rose." I say quietly.

Elena and I walk into the basement. We find an empty bloodbag and pick it up. We head farther into the basement and find Rose drinking blood from another blood bag. There's a lot of empty blood bags around her. "Omg." I exclaim.

Rose whips her head at us and stares at us "Katerina." She says to Elena.

"No." Elena yells and rose goes after her and Elena and I run.

"Rose stop, that's Elena, not Katherine." I try to tell her. Rose stops and looks at us "there's two of us, we aren't Katherine." I say again. "You are hallucinating. We are Ariana and Elena not Katherine." I finish.

Rose catches our arms and pushes me out of the way and pushes Elena to the floor. I get up from my spot and open the curtain. The sun hits rose and she starts buring. I grab Elena and we run. We try to get out of the house but rose stops us. She pushes Elena away and bites my neck. I scream and grab her wound which makes Rose scream. Elena grabs me and we run into Stefan's room and lock the door and put furniture to block her.

We open the window so the sun enters and Elena breaks a chair and makes it a stake. Rose fiddles with the door. "Elena, Ariana I know it's you, not Katherine. Please help, I need your help." She pleads. But we shake our heads still getting over what just happened. I have an open wound and blood rushing.

"Are you okay?" She asks me.

I hold my wound and nod as we stand guard.

* * *

The sun has set and it's night now. We don't hear anything so we open up the door and walk out. I'm a little weak from the blood loss as Elena drags me out. We see the door open. "Oh no." Elena exclaims. We turn around and see Damon. Elena has the stake in her hand. "Are you two okay?" He asks us and sees my neck and frowns. "We are fine." Elena answers as I am woozy.

"Yes I'm fine." I answer after a moment.

"Where's Rose?" He asks.

"We don't know." Elena answers.

Damon scoops me up and puts me on the couch. I close my eyes as Elena gets a rag and tries to clean the dried blood off.

"Can you help me find her Elena?" He asks.

"Go. I'll be fine." I tell Elena.

Elena nods and they run out the door in search for Rose.

* * *

I start to feel better and hear the front door open. I get off the couch and see Rose in Damon's arms and Elena following them. Damon flashes up to his room and we follow. "You okay?" Elena asks me.

"Little weak, I'll be fine by tomorrow." I respond.

We walk into Damon's room and see them on the bed "hi there." Damon says.

"I'm sorry." Rose says to him.

"You went on a murderous rampage. It happens." Damon jokes and I roll my eyes. We enter the room and Rose notices. "I'm sorry Elena, I don't like taking human life, I never have and Ariana, I'm so sorry." She says.

I try not to tear up "your forgiven, it happens you were confused shit happens." I respond.

"You two shouldn't be here," Damon tells us.

Rose then says "It's the worst part about being a vampire, the hunt, the need to kill, the thirst, the pleasure it brings you afterwards. I wasn't meant to be evil. It hurts." Rose admits.

"Stop talking about it then." Damon says.

"Damon's a lot like me. He wants to care but when he does he runs away from it. I'm sorry for what I've done today." Rose apologises again.

"Don't be, you weren't yourself Rose." I respond.

She gulps "you two have to fight harder. Especially you Ari, your strong but big headed and are selfish, you need to be a team player, I know your scared but you have to do it." Rose tells me.

I walk over to the bed and put an arm around her neck. Rose coughs. Elena tries to pull me back but I snap her away.

"Why are you so nice to me? I kidnapped you?" She asks us.

I look back at Elena "we are humans, that's what we are nice." Elena responds.

"Most of us, but I moved on you were doing something to stop running, I mean I would have done it a little different but hey, shit happens." I tell her and she smiles at me.

"You can never forget it, what it's like to be human. It haunts me. It's the only thing that's kept me going. It doesn't hurt as much anymore." Rose says.

I smile at her and look up at Damon but suddenly rose starts to scream. "What do we do?" I ask him.

"Go." Damon says.

"Damon." I argue.

"Come on Ariana let's go he has this." Elena says grabbing me. Before I leave "you were a great friend Rose." I say aloud and leave.

Elena brings me to the library and I sit on the couch "you okay?" She asks me.

I shake my head "she didn't deserve this, not this way, she's only just gotten her freedom." I tell her.

"She's lived Ari, 500 years." Elena says.

"Not the right way." I argue and hold her close. "Can you pour me a scotch?" I ask her. She nods and goes over to the bar.

I am lying on the couch and she sits by my moving my hair out of my face "you always see the good in people don't you." She says.

"Because I ignore the bad." I reply.

* * *

On the couch I have closed my eyes but can still hear people around me. "You two were supposed to leave." I hear Damon enters the room.

"She just needed a minute." Elena says.

"How is she?" He asks.

"She's had a rough day, she had a bond with robe. how are okay?" Elena asks him.

"I appreciate the sympathy but I am just glad it's over." Damon says as he pours himself a drink.

"I don't believe that." Elena argues.

"Just go home Elena. Get some rest, bring Ariana with you it's a new day tomorrow." Damon asks her.

"Damon we are your friends, we want to help you." Elena argues back.

"I'm well aware." Damon replies.

"And friends usually help friends." Elena says.

"What do you want to hear Elena? That I cared about Rose? That I'm upset? Well I didn't and I'm not." Damon beams.

"There you go again you pretend to turn it off, but Damon you are so close, don't give up." Elena says stepping closer to him.

"I feel Elena, okay? And it sucks! What sucks even more is that it was supposed to be me. Jules was coming after me." Damon exclaims and I start to wake up.

"What's going on?" I ask sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Don't worry Ariana." Elena tells me.

"You feel guilty." I say to Damon knowing the signs.

He sighs "that would be terrible wouldn't it." He says.

I go to speak and then he cuts me off and looks at Elena "it would be human of me. News flash, I'm not. If you want to talk about giving up then let's cut right to the chase that's all you have done is give up. Go home girls, it's been enough doom, gloom and personal growth for one night." Damon asks us.

"Okay we will." Elena says helping me up.

Elena walks past Damon then I stop by him "I'm sorry Damon." I say embracing him "good night." I finish and leave.

* * *

I am in my room when I hear people talking from down stairs. "What's going on?" I ask myself. And see Stefan and Elena talking. "Did you find her?" I hear Elena ask Stefan.

"Not exactly." I hear a familiar voice. Uncle John? "Hello Elena." He says.

"Uncle John." Elena says shocked.

I walk down the stairs and see the three faces. "What's going on?" I ask as I get to the bottom step. I look up and see Uncle John in the hall way.

"Uncle John." I exclaim shocked running over and giving him a hug.

"Ariana, you came back?" He asks shocked.

"Yeah, I cam back and heard you got into an accident I didn't get to see you but are you better?" I ask.

"Much better." John replies.

"I know about vampires John you don't have to worry." I tell him.

"Is that all you know?" He asks me.

"Yeah is there something else I should know?" I ask.

I see a uncle john flicker his eyes to Elena "no." He responds quickly.

"So why are you in town?" I ask him.

"Business." He explains.

"So not going to try and kill Damon and Stefan?" I ask him.

"No this business is personal." He responds and I nod. I leave the three to talk and go back to my room.

Am I missing something there has to be something they aren't telling me they all got real quiet when I cam down stairs.

* * *

**Elena POV**

"She doesn't know that she's adopted does she?" Uncle John asks me.

I shake my head "no."

"Are you going to tell her or should I?" John asks.

"I'll tell her it's just there is a lot going on, to starters why are you in town?" I ask him sternly.

"I'm here to help you, and now your sister." John replies.

And i shake my head in disbelief and head upstairs. Why did Stefan have to call him? I think to myself.


	12. Daddy Issues

I'm up in my room getting ready for the day. Uncle John came back last night and it's odd that he is here. Ever since then Elena has been distant and talking quietly. There is something up and I am going to figure it out. I guess like last time they don't want me to know yet but I would just rip the bandaid off at let me figure it out. They will tell me when they want I would prefer sooner but if it's something big than maybe it's better I shouldn't know. But knowing myself I am very nosy and can't stand being in the dark so I will need to find out.

I walk down the stairs and hear voices in the kitchen. "As Elena, Ariana and Jeremy's legal guardian you can't stay here I won't let you." Jenna says to someone.

"Yeah, about that… Elena, you want me to explain the situation, or would you like to do the honors?" Uncle John asks Elena.

"Okay what's going on?" Jenna asks the two people in the kitchen as I get closer to the entry.

"Look Jenna I am sorry I should have told you sooner but.." Elena begins to say but Uncle John interrupts her and says "I'm the twins biological father. There, now you know." Uncle John says as I hear the words come out of his mouth.

What? I say frozen.

"What?" I shout and the three figures turn around.

"Ariana we can explain." Elena says.

I bolt out of the house before anyone could catch me. I run as fast as I can. I don't know where I am running to but this is just too much to handle. Uncle johns my farther why? when? How? Grayson Gilbert is my farther? I stop at the mystic falls, falls and just collapse and start crying. When were they going to tell me how long has Elena known?

I wipe the tears from my eyes and take a deep breath. I can't be in that house right now.

* * *

**Elena POV**

As I watch Ari run out of the house shattered I turn and glare at John. "How dare you, she didn't know and you just blurted it out." I say loudly to John.

"She would have known sooner or later." John responds as he walks out of the kitchen and I turn to face Jenna.

"How long have you known?" Jenna asks me.

"A while." I answer softly.

"And Ariana were you going to keep her in the dark forever?" Jenna asks hurt and angry.

"No aunt Jenna I wasn't I was waiting for the right time." I explain.

"When would that be, she's just found out that her uncle is actually her farther and she's probably going crazy right now." Jenna says walking out of the kitchen "I'm going to find your sister." She says walking out of the house.

I quickly call Stefan. "Stefan." I say into the phone.

"Ari know, john blurted it out and now I can't find her." I tell him.

"I'll be right over we will find her, how did she take it?" Stefan asks me.

"How do you think, horribly, she was frozen in shock and just ran out of the house." I tell him.

"I'll be there in a minute." He responds and I hang up.

* * *

**Stefan POV**

"Ariana's missing." I say to Damon who overheard the phone call.

"I heard, so this was your big plan Stefan to save the girls, bring John Gilbert back?" Damon asks me angrily,

"Damon, Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah, so we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroyed . Elena and Ariana are putting all of her faith into some deal that they made with Elijah to keep everyone safe. I mean, do you trust Elijah? I don't trust him. He's an Original, he can't be trusted. It's not like we can just go up and kill him, because apparently, he can't die!" I explain to him.

"I'm still waiting for the part where John Gilbert is the answer." Damon retorts.

"He knew about the sacrifice, Isobel told him. He said he knew of a way to keep the girls safe.

"And how do we do that?" Damon asks.

"He's not talking. At least not to me anyway." I reply. "Look I never wanted it to happen this way but Ari is missing and Elena is a mess can you please look for her." I plead and he nods.

* * *

**Ariana POV **

After my little breakdown I stay at the falls just clearing my head. "How did I know I could find you here?" I hear the all to familiar voice of Damon say behind me.

"You stalk me." I reply and he sits down next to me. "ow?" I ask him.

He nods "yes."

"Why didn't anyone tell me, call me, I feel like I don't know what is what now." I tell him.

"And that's normal Ariana, but remember this Grayson and Miranda loved you as their own, they were your parents." Damon says.

I nod "I know it's just I don't think I can face anyone yet, I need time." I inform him.

"Then take the time but don't keep running away." He says.

"It's the easiest thing to do." I explain.

"It may be the easiest but you need to target things head on." Damon says helping me up.

"Look I got to head off and talk to your sister just think about what I said." He says and walks off. I quickly get my phone out and ring Caroline. I need my best friend.

"Caroline." I say to her into the phone.

"Ari where are you everyone is looking for you." Caroline says.

"I'm fine just had to clear my head listen can we talk tonight, I need girl time." I ask her.

"Of course I need to talk a lot has happened." Caroline says into the phone.

"A lot has, how is Matt?" I ask her.

"Complicated and adding the situation with Tyler now, it sucks." Caroline says.

"Wait what happened to Tyler?" I ask worried.

"I'll tell you tonight, meet me at the grill." She says and hangs up.

* * *

I walk back home and walk through the door. I walk up the stairs to see Damon and Elena in her room. "Ari? Is that you?" She asks coming out of her room.

I nod as she sees me. "I just need time Elena, I'll talk to you when I'm ready." I tell her and walk into my room and close the door. I collapse on the bed and hear my door open. "Go away." I groan covering my eyes.

"Sorry no can do." Damon says.

"Oh I thought you were Elena." I respond.

"I'm crushed." He jokes.

I laugh "I'm sorry I crushed your dead vampire heart." I joke back.

He smirks. "So why are you in my room?" I ask him.

"Came to check on you?" He answers,

"But you just saw me at the falls, why are you actually in my room?" I ask him again.

"I don't know." He finally admits.

I smile "how you doing?" I ask him.

He looks at me weirdly "I'm fine." He responds.

"I meant about rose. You cared for her." I ask again.

"I knew her for five minutes." Damon says.

"Yeah and I knew her for five minutes we both cared for her it's okay to care Damon. It's normal." I tell him.

"But I'm not normal." He argues.

"You say that but i don't see it. You are you may be a vampire but you still have your humanity." I tell him.

He looks down at me and lays down next to me. "I'm not a good person." He argues further.

I turn my body to look at him "yeah you say that I see a guy who was hurt and didn't have anyone to comfort him, I also see a strong man who isn't afraid to fight for what he wants." I add.

He stares at me intently and I am drawn to his blue eyes. God they are hot! I then shake myself ootu of my haze. "I better get ready." I inform him.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"Girl time with Caroline, we have stuff to catch up on about." I tell him.

"So you and blonde are close." He says.

I nod "practically sisters. It was Elena and Bonnie me and Caroline we have the same taste in fashion, guys, adventure accept I am not as peppy." I joke.

"Well I will let you get changed." He says.

I nod "hey Damon, it will get better." I tell him.

He is about to leave and looks at me "it will get better for you two." He says leaving and I sigh. I hope it does.

* * *

After showering and getting ready I look at myself in the mirror. I am wearing a black tight dress with black stockings and ankle boots. I have a brown jacket over the dress and my hair is in waves. I smile at my outfit and fluff my hair a little. I walk out the door to meet Caroline at the grill.

I arrive at the Grill and see everyone is there. I see Jenna and Alaric. John. I don't know what to call him. Elena is there talking to Damon and John. I search for Caroline and walk back outside. I walk into the parking lot and see Matt and Caroline talking. I walk up to them so I can hear the conversation. "Hey." I hear Caroline says.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Matt says.

"I swear I'm not avoiding you." Caroline says.

"Yeah your avoiding me a little." Matt responds.

"Okay a little." Caroline finishes.

I then decide to make my attention noticed.

"Hey Caroline, Matt." I say walking up to them.

"Hey." They both say.

Matt then turns to Caroline "can we talk later?" He asks her.

"Yeah sure I'll be hanging with Ari tonight but I'll swing by when you close." Caroline says.

"Sounds good. Have a good night girls." He says and walks off.

I link my arm with Caroline's "so what's going on with you two?" I ask her.

"Nothing at the moment." She replies.

"But do you want something to happen?" I ask.

"Yes, but it was so complicated before." She says making excuses.

"Well your better now, so why don't you give it another go. He likes you a lot." I tell her and she shrugs as we get to her car. Before I walk around the passenger side we stay put. Suddenly it felt like someone was behind us. Caroline flashes around and standing in front of us is a blonde haired woman. "Excuse me, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." She says to us.

"It's fine." I reply catching my breath.

"I'm Jules, your Caroline right?" She asks Care.

She nods "yeah."

"I'm looking for Tyler have you seen him?" She asks her.

"Not since earlier." Caroline replied.

"Have you seen him?" She asks me.

"Ah not in a while actually I've been rather busy the last couple days, but he would be at his house if he's not here." I tell her.

"I think you two are lying." Jules says.

I gasp "I'm not lying." I argue.

"How do you know that Jules, is that one of your wolf tricks?" Caroline asks angrily and I step back. Shit.

"Actually it is." Jules responds.

Caroline pulls me closer to her and turns around. "Well I have a trick too." Caroline says vamping out and turns around. But before she could do anything Jules sprays her with a vervain spray.

"Caroline." I scream and all of a sudden as I am comforting Caroline I am hit over the head with a blunt object and I fall to the floor unconscious.

Caroline still recovering sees me lying on the floor she turns around and gets shot in the head by a man.

The man turns to Jules and Jules says "bring them back to the RV, the human can be used as collateral damage." Jules says.

Jules picks me up and the man grabs Caroline and they speed off.

* * *

I feel myself starting to wake up. My head is throbbing. I sit up and scotch back but I am blocked by a cage. Where am I? I look around and see I'm in a cage. I look around the place and look to my left and see Caroline motionless. "Caroline." I say scared and try to get out but it won't budge. I look around the room and notice a boot. I look up and see a man. "Agh." I scream scared.

"Oh good your awake, my friend hit you pretty hard. I would hate for a hot little thing like you to die." He says.

"Why are you here what have you done to my friend?" I ask him.

"She's dead. Well not technically but she'll be up soon." He responds.

"Why am I here, I have nothing to do with this." I ask again.

"You know your friend is a vampire, you know a lot more than anyone else, you are here because you two are needed for blackmail.

"But I'm human I can't do anything." I argue.

"Exactly so you are easier to kill." The man says and grins.

"Well fuck you." I shout and he smirks.

"No that's what you will be doing to me." He responds.

I sit back shocked and try to scoot away and he laughs. And I hear Caroline waking up.

"Care." I shout.

She looks at me "Ari, what, where?" She says looking around and sees the man who now has a gun in his hand. Caroline scoots back as I did. "Why am I here, why is she here?" Caroline asks.

The man responds "because your a vampire and I hate vampires and she is just as better more of a threat." He replies.

Caroline starts banging the cage to break open but it doesn't. She feels her head and gets the bullet out of her head. She screams as she does this. "Care." I say concerned.

"Looks like you got the bullet out. It was nasty. I have lots of wooden bullets, other toys. It's gonna be a long night, sweet pea." He says and shoots Caroline again. She screams.

"Caroline." I yell. "Just stop, just stop it." I yell and he just laughs.

* * *

**Stefan POV**

Im with Tyler trying to get him to see things straight when my phone starts ringing. Caroline's name pops up. "Hey. Is everything okay?" I ask her.

"That depends. How badly do you want to keep them alive?" Jules threatens over the phone.

I frown "Who is this?" I ask.

"Ask your brother. Where's Tyler?" Jules asks me.

"Jules? Who's them what have you done to Caroline?" I shout.

"You made a mistake Stefan I'm gonna give you a chance to fix it." Jules's tells me.

"Where's Caroline?" I ask threateningly.

"Don't you care about Ariana as well." Jules asks.

"Ariana, why do you have her, she's just a human she has nothing to do with this." I shout.

"They are right hear, want proof?" She asks.

* * *

**Ariana POV**

I hear the door open and Jules the girl from before comes in and is on the phone. I glance at Caroline who is waking up "Brady he needs proof." Jules says to him.

Brady smirks and raises the gun to Caroline but aims it at my cage. He fires and shoots me in the leg.

"Agh!" I scream loud.

"Why did you shoot her, she's human she doesn't heal." Caroline asks angrily.

Brady just smirks and I feel blood rushing from my leg. I can't move at all. My leg is on fire.

* * *

**Stefan POV**

I hear Ariana's screams and Caroline's pleading. "What's happening?" Tyler asks frantically.

Hurt Ariana or Caroline again you're dead." I threaten Jules.

"I hurt her again, and they are dead. Ariana is already half way there. Bring Tyler to me, the clearing by Wickery Falls. You have 20 minutes until they both die." Jules says and hangs up.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I am at the bar when Jenna joins me with a woman. "So, my friend wants to meet you. Damon Salvatore, this is…" Jenna says introducing the blonde behind her.

"I know you. The news lady." I cut her off.

"Yeah, Andie Star. Nice to meet you. Can I buy you a drink, Damon?" Andie asks me.

"My glass is all full, Andie. Thank you." I say to her showing her my glass and she leaves. Elena then comes up behind me. "You totally blew her off." Elena tells me.

"I'm steering clear of all women at the moment." I tell her drinking.

"You didn't have to be rude." Elena continues.

"Trust me, it's in the best interest of women everywhere." I tell her. But the only woman on my mind is Ariana and I know I am bad for her.

Elena's phone starts ringing and cuts my thoughts. She answers it "Stefan? What is it?" She asks him.

Elena then looks at me and her eyes tear. We escape to the restroom. "Why am I finding about this now." I exclaim frustrated that Ariana has been taken and that Tyler knows about vampires.

"Look I know your upset but we need to stay calm Ari and Caroline are in trouble we need to be careful. And your finding out because Stefan was worried that you'd kill him." Elena says to me.

I look at her "of course I would, it needs to happen."

"No Damon not Tyler, do whatever you need to do to get my sister and Caroline back just leave Caroline out of it. Please?" Elena begs.

"Why? He's a werewolf, he needs to die. I'm willing to kill him, it's win-win. Now i am going to get Ariana back." I tell her and start to leave but she touches my arm.

"Just stop Elena, just stop it." I tell her.

"Stop what?" She asks.

"That because your asking that I will do everything for you, I will get your sister back Elena, as for Tyler don't hold your breath." I scold her

John Gilbert then enters the room. "What's going on?" He asks Elena and me.

"Nothing." Elena answers.

"Doesn't look like it." John responds.

"Well guess what trust works in both ways, get out." I yell at him.

"Look Damon we don't have time. We have to get Ariana and Caroline back." Elena tells them both.

"What happened to Ariana?" John asks concerned.

"Like you care." I scold him. "We are not doing anything, I will take care of it. First dad duty ground her, keep her here." I tell John and speed out of the bathroom to save the girl I love.

* * *

**Ariana POV**

I have lost so much blood I feel my eyes slowly closing. Brady isn't insdie the RV. I hear someone calling me.

"Ariana, stay awake, you need to stay awake, keep you eyes open." Caroline lectures.

"I can't." I say drowsy. "Too weak."

"You are strong Ari, don't give up, I will get us out of here, just hang on, keep talking to me." Caroline says.

"I'm so tired." I tell her.

"I know Ari, but you need to keep awake. Tell me about Nik, the guy you went out with while you were awake." She says.

"He was, he." I begin to say but I fall into complete darkness.

* * *

**Caroline POV**

"Ariana wake up." I say pleading. I try to put my hand through the cage but it has vervain on it. I don't care. My friend is slowly dying.

"Ariana. Wake up." I shout louder.

I then hear commotion going on outside. The door to the RV flings open. I sit up. It's Tyler.

"Tyler." I whisper.

He just stands there. "Tyler help me, so I can help Ari, she's dying please help me." I plead. He is frozen. Why isn't he moving? He then moves and opens the lock. I fling the cage open and open Ariana's. "Stay with me." I whisper to Ari. Her eyes flutter open.

* * *

**Ariana POV**

I feel someone lifting me out of my haze. I hear someone whispering. "Stay with me."

My eyes flutter open. I feel so week. I then gasp. "Ahh." I say softly.

"Keep your strength, we will get you out of here." Caroline tells me.

I nod. She carries me out and all of a sudden I am ripped from Caroline's arms and land hard on the ground. I hit my head and my vision is blurry again. "One move and she dies." I hear a voice. All of a sudden people start collapsing to the ground and I see dark footsteps stepping into the clearing.

Caroline kneads next to me "stay with us." Caroline says.

"What's happening?" I whisper.

"Elijah made a promise to Ariana and Elena, I'm here to see it upheld. You need to go. Get out of here. Now." He says firmly and I see a flash coming infront of me. "I got you." A masculine voice says.

"Damon." I whisper.

"Stay with me, I'll get you back to the boarding house." He tells me softly and I nod and put my head to his chest as he flashes off.

* * *

I feel myself being placed on a soft bed. I open my eyes and see I'm in Damon's room. "You are going to need to put this in your mouth. I have to take the bullet out." He tells me. I nod and take it slowly putting it in my mouth. "Ready?" He asks me. "It's going to hurt." He adds.

I nod and look away in seconds he uses his vampire speed and digs into my leg and pulls it out. I screamed into the towel as he does this. In seconds he is biting into his wrist and feeding me his blood. Which I take and I feel myself healing.

"Rest I'll come back and check on you." He tells me.

"How's Caroline?" I ask him.

"Stefan's checking on her." Damon answers and kisses my forehead as I fall asleep.

I wake up a couple hours later to Damon standing in his room looking outside. I sit up. "How do you feel?" He asks me turning his head to my direction.

"Tired, little drowsy." I answer.

"You were shot that would make it happen, the blood will heal you but just rest for the next day to let it get out of your system." Damon informs me.

"So what happened last night I don't really remember much?" I ask him.

"Jules that crazy bitch of a werewolf and her friends wanted Tyler and took you and Caroline for ransom." Damon informs me.

"Is everyone okay?" I ask him.

"Other then some werewolves who died then yes. Caroline, Elena and Bonnie are having a sleepover." Damon informs me "would you like to go?" He asks.

I smile and nod "yeah." I say softly.

"Well I packed a bag for you I had a feeling you would say yes." He says and I laugh.

He drops me at Caroline's and I knock on the door to which Caroline answers it and lunges herself at me "Ariana how are you feeling what are you doing here?" She asks looking at me.

"Damon heeled me I slept a while, I want to join you girls." I tell her.

"Is it the pizza?" I hear Elena's voice ask as she steps into view of the door.

"Ariana." She exclaims running over and tackling me.

"Careful Elena, I'm still a little weak." I tell her.

"Sorry." She says watching me closely.

"How do you feel?" She asks me.

"I feel fine little drowsy and tired but I want to join the girls night, slumber it with you." I inform her.

"Well there is always room for you." She responds and I step inside.

Bonnie greets me with a crying hug "you okay?" She asks me.

I nod "yeah I will be." I tell her and hug her again.

Bonnie and Elena go back into the lounge and Caroline and I stay in the hall. I hug her and hook her tightly.

"I'm so sorry you had to be involved in that today I couldn't do anything to help you." Caroline whispers.

"You did everything you could of, you were hurt too, how are you feeling?" I ask her,

"I'm okay." She answers,

"You sure?" I ask again.

"I will be, but I don't want to think about it." She says softly.

"Than don't, come on let's just have a nice night tonight." I tell her and she nods and drags me into the room where Bonnie and Elena are.


	13. Crying Wolf

The sleep over at Caroline's was a success. It was good just us four back together again like all times. I still have a lot of things going on in my mind, this situation with this vampire Klaus, maybe my feelings for a certain raven haired vampire, just finding out my uncle is my birth farther. It's all so much. I need to get away for a while. I stir as I am woken by a phone ringing. Elena rolls over and falls off the bed.

"God Elena, shut it off." I yell whispering.

She scoots into the corner and answers the phone crawling into the hallway. Elena comes back into the room and asks me to get up.

"What time is it?" I ask with my eyes closed.

"6:30am." Elena responds.

"Seriously." I exclaim mad that I've been women up.

She drags me out of my position and we head into the hallway.

"Look I know we still have to talk about everything but how about you, Stefan and I come to the lake house for a trio away." She suggests to me.

"I don't know I don't want to be a third wheel and I haven't been back there since, well yu know." I tell her.

"It will be good to get away Ari." Elena adds.

I sigh "fine but you two better not be lovey dovy infront of me." I threaten.

"Promise." She says surrendering her hands In the air.

* * *

We get back to our place later that morning and pack for our trip. This is going to be weird just Elena, Stefan and I, I wish Damon was coming that way it would even things out a bit I wishfully think.

We hear the knock at the door and Elena and I go down the stairs with our bags in hands. Stefan is behind the door as we answer it.

"You two ready for our weekend away?" He asks us.

Elena answers him with a kiss and I just nod and walk past them and get in the backseat. I am in the car when I receive a text from Caroline. It reads need to talk, where are you?

I quickly respond heading to our lake house with Elena and Stefan, bonding time you know just clearing my head, u ok?

Caroline quickly responds back never mind have fun. I sigh and put my phone away as Stefan and Elena make their way to the car and we get on the road.

* * *

Stefan, Elena and I pull up at our lake house. I get out of the car and stare at the house as does Elena. Stefan notices our expressions. "You two alright?" He asks.

"We're good. We just haven't been back here since before…" Elena answers.

"Girls listen just say the word and we will go right back and go somewhere else." Stefan responds mostly to Elena. God stop being so couple it's annoying being here by myself.

"It's fine Stefan we need to be here." I answer. "It's our place we need to be here." I tell them and Elena nods in agreement.

"Ari's right we've always loved it here. I want it to stay that way, we were just having a moment." Elena adds. And I nod and Stefan relies. "Okay then let's head inside."

We walk up to the front step and Elena unlocks the front door and walks in with me close behind. We walk around nostalgically further into the house. Stefan, right behind us, comes up on the porch and stands awkwardly at the front door. I place my bags bags on a counter. Elena then looks back to Stefan. Elena laughs "You don't have to wait out there." she tells him.

"Oh, that's great because I'm, uh... I'm stuck." Stefan replies and I laugh at the two of them.

"Well as cute as this moment is I am going to be in our room Elena, you and Stefan can have mom and dad's room once he gets invented in." I tell the two love birds and they both nod as I climb the staircase.

I walk into my shared room at the lake house that I usually share with Elena. I look around and see a dear on wall behind the bed. A mirror and dresser. It's the same. I put my suitcase on the bed and unzip it. I but some clothes in the draws and place the suitcase under the bed. I fall onto my bed and sigh. It's so different here now. So many memories. I remember when I was 16 snuck a boy in here but Elena busted me, we would always come up here with friends in the holiday breaks and of course the neighbours would come over. I smile at the memory.

I hear my phone buzzing and see a text from Damon.

_How's the trip? _Damon asks.

_Little weird being here with Stefan and Elena but I'm relaxed. Why aren't you here?_ I ask him smiling.

He replies back _have to hold the fort here and have to officially meet Elijah today_. He informs me.

My heart stops _why are you meeting with Elijah, don't do anything to piss him off, he could hurt you._ I say warning him off.

_Is Ariana Gilbert caring for me?_ He jokes.

_it's not funny Damon don't do anything stupid or reckless._ I respond warning him again.

_I'll be fine you worry about relaxing._ He says and I hang up throwing my phone behind my head.

I hear a knock at the door "come in." I shout.

Stefan is at the door. "Stefan how may I help you?" I ask him as he stands at my door way.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm glad your here with us, it will be good for you and Elena to talk." He says. I nod.

"Elena is just unpacking yell out if you need a anything." He says.

"Will do." I respond and he leaves me be.

* * *

After settling in Elena and I are outside on the deck over looking the lake. "So many memories here." I begin to say.

"Lots. I remember Jeremy broke his arm diving off this dock when he was 6." I begin to tell her.

"I remember and dad taught us how to fish right off the edge over there. So many memories." Elena adds.

I nod "do you ever think about our futures, about what you want?" I ask her.

"I think about it." She answers. "What about you?"

"I want a husband, a family of my own but I don't think I'm going to get it, at least not here." I tell her.

"What do you mean not here?" Elena asks staring at me intently.

"I mean look around, we have vampires in our lives, werewolves, witches, a supposed oldest vampire in time coming after us, doppelgänger I couldn't raise a family here." I tell her.

"You would move from here?" She asks agitated.

"Not going to lie Lena, but mystic falls is a great down but there are so many places outside of this town. When I left for the first time I felt free and just let the journey take me wherever I wanted to go. I missed you all but being on my own let me know that I can live somewhere not just mystic falls. Once you get out of this town you will see." I tell her. "What about your future?" I ask her.

"I don't know what I want." Elena says.

"Do you want to be with Stefan or do you want a family, I don't want to be mean but he can't give you that." I inform her.

She sighs "I know but when I am with Stefan it makes me feel alive and I don't have to try." Elena responds.

"Well just be careful Lena, I don't want you to get hurt." I tell her.

She hugs me and we stand up. "Come on, Stefan's probably bored to death." She says.

"He's technically already dead so he is just bored." I joke and she laughs unamused.

* * *

In the kitchen Stefan is preparing dinner for us. Elena and I are on the couch with glasses of wine in our hands.

"You know Stefan our dad did all the cooking." I tell him.

"What about your mom?" Stefan asks us.

Elena smiles "she say right here and watched. She couldn't cook either." Elena responds laughing.

I laugh to"yeah I got the cooking gene." I add.

"True, Ari here is a great cook." Elena adds.

"What's your favourite to cook?" Stefan asks me.

"Ah, um maybe deserts I love to bake cakes, pies, pastries." I answer turning my head towards the fire. "Fires dying." I exclaim.

Stefan stops chopping "I'll get some more wood." Stefan says.

"No no." Elena responds "we will get it." Elena adds.

"We will?" I question.

"Yes." Elena says staring at me.

"It's cold out there." Stefan continues.

"We will get jackets don't worry." Elena adds and we walk up stairs into our parents old room. I am inside and memories come back. I look at the perfume on the vanity. I pick it up and smell it. Stefan and Elena walk in behind me as I place it back on the vanity. "Moms perfume." I say to Elena.

She smiles and comes over and smells it. "I always loved her perfume."

I look around the room and Elena walks to the closet "Jenna was supposed to pack all this up, she kept putting it off." Elena tells me.

"I would do the same." I reply as she grabs a jacket from the closet.

"Here." Elena says tossing the sweater at Stefan, who catches it. "Bundle up."

Stefan puts on the jacket and Elena admires him. "You look hot." She expresses.

"Okay I'm going to go downstairs." I tell her and they both laugh.

A couple minutes later Elena yells for me to come back "Ari come up her!" She shouts.

I run up the stares and walk into my parents bedroom. I see they are in the closet and another door is open.

"What in the world?" I say aloud as I approach them and look inside a room that has weapons. "Omg." I exclaim.

Elena and I are going through the hidden room. I find many journals in boxes. "These must be ore Jonathan Gilbert journals. Jeremy had one, but John said that he documented his whole life." Elena tells me.

"So it must have something about the originals in here somewhere." I add.

Stefan then enters the room "hey, I'm going to get more fire wood." He tells us. We nod in response and look at the room in awe.

"This would of been a really good hiding space." I joke. Elena rolls her eyes at me and searches through the journals.

* * *

**Stefan POV**

I dump an armful of wood onto the porch and return to the garage. I open the door, flip on the light, and walk in to get more wood. Before i pick any up, I freeze. I quickly stand back up and turn around. Brady is behind me, with a gun pointing it straight at me. Brady shoots me in the chest with a wooden bullet. I fall to the floor in pain. Tyler enters behind Brady. What's he doing here?

Brady speaks up and gives orders to Tyler "Keep him down. If he moves kill him." Brady says handing him a gun and steak.

Brady exits the garage as I groan in pain. Tyler points the gun at me. He shouts "Don't move!"

I try to reason with him "Just let me get the bullet out. It punctured my heart. I need to get it out. I'm not gonna fight you." I plead.

Tyler moves around me, keeping the gun pointed at me. Tyler looks at the door and then back at me. "I don't think so." Tyler responds.

"Tyler, why are you doing this?" I ask him in pain.

"I can't let you break the curse." Tyler respond.

"You know about the curse?" I ask confused.

"You're liars, all of you." Tyler yells.

"No. I swear to you. We don't want to break the curse, Tyler. We don't want to do that." I plead with him. The girls crap.

"Oh, yeah? But I do." Tyler says and shoots me in the leg and I scream in pain. "I can't be like this forever." Tyler adds.

"We don't want to brake the curse all we are doing is trying to save Ariana and Elena." I yell at him.

Stefan: Tyler, I'm just trying to save Elena.

"Ariana and Elena will be fine!" Tyler yells.

I look up at him "they didn't tell you did they?" I ask him "who are the liars now?" I ask him trying to get the bullet out.

"Tell me what?" Tyler asks confused.

In order to break the curse, Elena or Ariana has to die." I tell him and he looks uneasy and begins to lower the gun.

* * *

**Ariana POV**

Elena and I after going through the hidden room walk out into the living room. I get chills and start to rub my arms. We look out the front door for Stefan. I then shout "Are you growing the trees out there?" I joke rubbing my arms. Elena and I glance around each other nervously and inch closer to the door. "Stefan?" Elena questions.

Elena peaks her head out the front door. Brady hides from our view against the wall in front of the door. I quietly pick up a knife on the counter and walk to where Elena is. "Stefan what are you doing out there?" I yell out turning around looking around, suddenly Brady comes up from behind me. Elena gasps in shock, and tells me to turn around. "Ariana look out." She exclaims. I turn around and I raise my knife and stab Brady in the stomach. Brady falls to his knees as Elena and I rush back into the house, shutting and locking the front door behind us. Brady painfully removes the knife from his stomach. Elena and me rush up the staircase. Brady kicks open the front door with ease. Elena and I rush across the landing and into a room. Brady enters the house and shuts his eyes and yells out. "I can smell you. Deffiantely you, Ariana. I haven't been able to get that scent out of my mind." He says and I freeze in my spot scared for my life. Elena asks me to give her my jacket and she takes off hers and places it on the bed in the room. She exits the room with me and grabs my hand and we quietly enter the room across the hallway and shut the door behind us covering our mouths.

Brady walks up the stairs with the knife clutched in his hand. He enters a room and sees Elena and my sweaters on the bed. He picks it up and sniffs it. Elena quietly opens the door to the room we are in and peaks out. We quietly sneak down the stairs. When I get to the bottom my adrenaline has kicked in and I look back up the stairs with Elena right behind me. I put my hands on the front door and slam it shut. I try and trick Brady into thinking we went outside. Brady hears this and turns his head. Elena and I rush into a room downstairs. Brody descends the stares and glares around the room. He enters the room we are in and glares more searching for us. He enters the door opening the hidden room. Suddenly comes up from behind him and stabs him with a wooden stake. Brady falls to the floor and writhes in pain. I grab the bloody knife and we rush out of the room. Brady slowly removes the stake from his back and stands up. Elena and I run for the front door. Brady is close behind us. We run out the front door and as Brady reaches the outside Stefan intercepts him and plunges his hand into his heart and rips it out. Elena and I are breathing heavily and I drop the knife. Elena snuggles me closely as I get my breath back. Elena releases me for a moment and hugs Stefan.

"Are you two okay?" He asks us.

Elena nods and I nod slowly. I start shaking. "Ari?" He questions again.

"I'm fine." I say softly. At that moment Tyler walks from around the corner. Elena and I look over Stefan's shoulder. I am shocked to see him there. Elena speaks up "Tyler?" Elena questions confused,

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know what they wanted with you. I didn't know. I just don't want to be like this anymore." Tyler say looking from me to Elena.

Elena pulls away from Stefan and Elena and I walk up to him. "It's okay." Elena begins to say. "Your new you don't get anything, it's okay." Elena adds.

"I'm so sorry Elena Ari." He says again.

I embrace him "it's okay." I respond quietly as I feel his arms hug me back as we walk back into the house. Elena and I have cups of coffee in the lounge while Stefan is on the phone to Damon. "It was straight from the witch's mouth. He was gonna go through with the whole sacrifice. You should probably just keep them away a little longer." Damon says.

"Be careful, try not to get yourself killed." Stefan responds.

"Yeah it's been a long day for that. Can I speak to Ari?" He asks.

Stefan hands me the phone and Elena and Stefan leave me. "Hey." I say.

"You okay?" He asks.

"I could be asking the same question, you almost got killed twice today." I tell him.

"As did you." Damon retorts.

"Yeah by one werewolf not four." I argue "but because of my deal with Elijah he saved you." I tell him thankful for that.

"I know, but you need to understand that he was planding on still using you or Elena in the sacrifice" Damon continues.

I sigh "I know Damon." I respond.

"You what?" Damon asks in disbelief.

"I knew the risk i was taking when I made the deal with Elijah." I say into the phone.

"You mean you knew that one of you would die." Damon shouts.

"Yes, I knew that one of us will die but it's not going to be Elena." I yell back.

"Your being a martyr." Damon argues.

"Fine if that means I keep everyone save then so be it. I'm trying to keep you safe." I explain to him loudly.

Elena and Stefan walk in "is it true?" Elena asks me over hearing.

I pull the phone down "yes." I say and pick up the phone again.

"Why, why are you doing this I don't want you to die? That stuff you told me out on the deck was that all just bullshit to you?" She asks angrily.

"Yes it was I would do anything for you Elena, I would do anything in this world for my family and the people I love, if that means dying to save your life then I will do it because I want you to live your life on how you see fit." I tell her getting teary.

"No Ariana." Damon shouts in the phone that I have now put on loud speaker. "You are being a martyr and not a hero it's tragic." Damon shouts.

"Damon's right Ariana it's tragic." Elena says and walk out of the room giving me a last indignant closely followed by Stefan. I hear Damon hang up and I drop the phone I look out the window and sigh. I've done the right thing right?

For the rest of the night, Elena or Stefan don't even look at me. They are locked away in my parents bedroom. I am on my bed thinking about everything that's happening. I grab a jacket and put my uggboots on and walk outside and start waking down the dock. I take off my shoes and place my feet in the freezing cold water. I hiss at the coldness but my feet go numb and I stay there. I look up at the sky "why did it become so confusing." I say to my parents up in heaven.

"I wish you were here mom and dad you would know what to do, everything has changed majority and if you were alive you would have known what would of happened." I say quietly again. The wind picks up and I begin to shiver "I miss you guys I could really use a sign of what to do." I say standing up and walking back inside the house. I slowly walk up to my room shut my door and crash on my bed.

* * *

**Elena POV:**

"I can't believe she would do that make a deal that would get her killed." I exclaim angrily to Stefan.

"Elena, look I'm just as mad but you would of done the same thing, saving the people you love." Stefan says to me.

I frown "your right but she should of told me." I add.

"Yeah and there are things you could have told her, she's confused and she want to protect us." Stefan adds.

"I know and I want to protect her and everyone else I guess I just don't want to lose her." I say quietly.

"You won't, we will find a way to stop her, Damon's going to find a way to kill Elijah." Stefan says.

"What when?" I ask.

"You uncle gave him a dagger to use." Stefan responds.

"When's he going to do it?" I ask.

"Not sure, but he will keep us informed. But we can't tell Ariana, she's trusted Elijah all this time." Stefan finishes.

I nod and look out the window and see a figure walking out the front of the house it's Ariana. "What's she doing?" I ask pointing.

Stefan uses his vampire hearing and listens "she's confessing, she misses your parents, doesn't know what to do, confused trying to think things over, looking for a sign." Stefan tells me.

I watch her closely. I see her out there in the cold looking up at the stars "maybe we do have some stuff to talk about." I admit.

"I think you should talk to her, you talk to her about why she did what she did, you tell her about John and Isobel." Stefan adds.

I nod "I will but I'm still angry at her." I admit.

"So am I and Damon is furious with her." Stefan adds.

"Damon and Ariana have been rather close lately I'm just worried for both of them." I tell him.

"Me too but they are old enough to see that for themselves, but I will give him a talking to and warm him off her if he hurts her." Stefan says and I laugh and we kiss.


End file.
